Believe
by Step2stepgirl
Summary: PRMF, Madison has a crush on one of her friends and talks to one of her best friends about her crush. Unfortunately, things go wrong when someone gives away the wrong information. MadisonNick, XanderVida.
1. Chapter 1: MY NAME IS…

**Chapter 1: MY NAME IS…**

"_My name is Madison Rocca, but my friends call me Maddie. I live in this town called Briarwood. I go to school in here as well and after school, I work at this cool place called the Rock Porium. What else am I doing in my free time? I love to film. Sometimes I even drive my friends crazy. They don't tell me, but I know them. _

_It has been months since the weirdest thing happened in Briarwood. I didn't realize that this quiet and peaceful town isn't peaceful as I thought. You would never believe me if I told you. Months ago, my friends and I went into the woods and since then, I realized that my life would never be the same again."_

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: IF ONLY HE KNEW…

**Chapter 2: IF ONLY HE KNEW…**

Another day in Briarwood. It seems to be a peaceful day for the teens. In Rock Porium, Madison is filming as usual. She films all the customers in the shop.

"Hey sis! Make sure you get my right side!" yelled the girl with short, black hair and white highlights.

Madison smiled, walked with her camera to the DJ table where the girl was standing and started to film her.

"_That's DJ Vida. Great DJ and the best sister ever. Although we are family, we look nothing like each other. Vida is more open and daring. She likes to take challenges and is definitely not shy."_

"Isn't this groovy or what?" shouted the black haired girl, while she danced.

"It sounds great sis. You are the best."

Suddenly Vida was looking between the records.

"You're looking for something sis?"

"Yeah, my new CD. I left it in here yesterday. Oh, no, it's stolen."

"You mean this one?" The girls turned around and saw a tall guy with brown hair coming up their way. He handed over the CD to Vida. Vida looked at him with angry eyes.

"Xander! I told you if you ever take something from me again, I would break your legs!"

He answers with his killer accent: "You said that last time as well, but I'm still alive." He noticed Madison with the camera in his direction. He smiled and winked to the camera. "How are you doin'?"

Xander's wink made Madison smile.

"_Extreme Xander. Sport athlete and probably Briarwood's biggest charmer. I remember the first day he came in Briarwood. Everyone found him weird with the accent and they even laugh at him about it. But now, girls seem to fall for it. Well, any girl except for my sis. He sure knows how to irritate her."_

"Hey Maddie, you're filming for your film class again?"

"Yeah, you wanna say something about yourself?"

"Sure. Hi, Xander Bly here. I live in Briarwood and I go to school in here. I love to skateboard and I do train a lot as you can see. And for the ladies there, I'm available. So, if you're interested, come by at the Rock Porium and I might give you my number."

Xander winks to the camera and Vida rolled with her eyes.

"Oh brother. It's for Maddie's film class, not a dating agency."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Oh, is that why you're still single?"

"I'm too young to have something serious. I gotta live before I can make a commitment. Otherwise I have to turn down a lot of hot chicks and we can't let that happen."

"You are so unbelievable."

"I would almost think you're jealous V", Xander responded with a huge smile on his face.

"On you?" Vida started to burst in laughter. "Yeah, right."

"Anyone ever said you look adorable when you're denying?"

"Why you..."

The 2 friends continue their argue. Madison decided to get involved within this discussion. She turns the camera to herself.

"Question. Do they always fight? And the answer is… Always. Note to self. Don't put those 2 next to each other at the Christmas table."

Madison sneaked away from the DJ table to continue her filming. She walked around the store. Suddenly someone with red hair and a cape jumped in front of her. It shocked Madison.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. Are you filming again?"

"Yeah, so tell me what you're doing right now."

"I'm undercover in here. I protect the innocent and fight evil."

"In this store?"

"Evil is everywhere. But have no fear, because the Chipman is here."

The red haired guy continued playing with his rolled up magazine, pretending it's his sword, and ran through the store. It made Madison laugh.

"_Nobody is like Chip Thorn. I've known him since Grammar school. He's a great friend and biggest goof I know. He's up to every action and you'll never get bored around him."_

Suddenly Madison heard someone yelling from behind the counter. She walked to the guy who stood behind the counter.

"We don't sell that kind of junk, you moron! Only classic rock in here! What do you think we are? Virgin Records? Now, get your butt out of my store and look for that song somewhere else!"

The customer left.

"Still not eating?"

"I don't know how long I can pull this off."

"Well, you haven't eaten for a few days. You're doing a great job."

"As long nobody mention or shows me any food. Yesterday, when I walked home, I saw they opened that new restaurant. I could smell their burgers from miles away. I'm so hungry, I can eat almost everything in this store and I almost did."

"_That's my boss Toby. He's a little bit weird sometimes, but he's a great friend to all of us."_

"So, where's everyone?"

"Well, Vida is behind her DJ table, Xander is probably still standing there with her, and Chip...is doing something."

"Aren't we missing someone?"

"_Toby is right. We do miss one person. And that would be..."_

"Sorry Tobes, I got trouble with my bike."

Madison turned her camera to the black haired guy wearing a red sweater and a black leather jacket. She smiles when he entered the store and saw him talking to Toby.

"Glad you made it anyway."

"_The new, mysterious and good-looking guy in town. He's been a great friend to the 4 of us. You could say that he completed our friendship circle. How could someone not notice Nick? That great smile, his good looks, those gorgeous eyes. Who wouldn't fall for that?"_

Madison sighs and forgot that she was filming while she looks at him. Nick noticed Madison staring at him and smiled.

"You're alright Maddie?"

"Huh?"

"Your camera is still on."

Madison looked at her camera and saw it was still on record.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it has been a long day."

"Long day? It's still morning." answered Toby.

Madison blushed when her 'long day' excuse was pushed into the ground by Toby's respond. Madison didn't know what to say, until she was saved by a big guy, entering the store with an ice cream in his hand.

"Hey! Polar Beer! No food inside!"

The guy ignored Toby and walked further inside the store. Toby walked behind him. Nick smiled and walked to the office. Madison followed him with her camera. Nick was about to take off his sweater and put on his working-blouse. Madison's mouth felt open and stared as Nick took off his red sweater. Suddenly, the sound of the door shutting behind her, disturb the moment. It also made Nick turn around and saw that he wasn't alone in the office.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"You're also filming people without their clothes on as well?"

Madison shut down her camera and put her hands in front of her eyes.

"No! This was very unexpected, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm so sorry, I really am."

She suddenly heard laughing from Nick's side.

"I'm only kidding Maddie."

Madison removed her hands from her eyes.

"Oh...I knew that."

She saw that Nick still hasn't put on his working-blouse and tried to look at the floor, hoping he wouldn't see her blushing.

"But to let you know that I would never do something to embarrass you. I mean, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Like your sister and Xander?" Nick smiled and put on his working-blouse. "I could never be mad at you."

Madison blushed and looked in his eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Nick answered with a smile, grabs his comic book and tapped on her head. "Now, let's get back to work."

Nick exits the office as first, followed by Madison. She stopped at front of the door and kept staring at Nick, walking in the direction of the DJ table, where Vida and Xander are still arguing. A smile crossed on her face while she looked at him.

"_Isn't he great? He's so different than any guy I've ever met in my life. So sweet and caring. He's always protective over me and he's never angry at me. He always makes me laugh and sometimes he makes fun of me when I'm blushing again. And while Vida is busy with her DJ stuff, or Xander is skateboarding, or Chip is at his chess club, Nick is always keeping me company and vice versa. You could say that we do hang out a lot together. Then how come he doesn't see it? He says that I'm one of his best friends, but is that what I really want? Just friends? Is that how he sees me? As just one of his best friends? Can't you see the way I look at you? Can't you see the smile I give you? Can't you see that I love to be with you? If only he knew...that I'm actually falling for him."_

**End Chapter 2.**

**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review behind! **


	3. Chapter 3: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES

**Chapter 3: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

The day went by pretty fast. Vida and Chip were off earlier and they went home. Only Nick, Madison, Xander and Toby were in the store. Toby is in his office taking a break. He has seen to much food coming by in his store that he decided to be out of sight for a moment. Madison was putting some records on shelves, Xander was supervising as usual and Nick's standing behind the counter. While Madison put the records on the shelves, she couldn't keep her eyes of Nick, who was talking to a few girls. The girls were giggling.

"_What are they talking about? Why are they laughing? And why is Nick smiling at them? Does he like them? Are they asking him out? What's going on?"_

"Come back anytime." Nick smiled as the girls left the store giggling.

"_Maybe I should ask him? No, that would be weird. I don't want him to know that I'm interested in him. Well, I do, but I need to know first what he thinks of me. What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not his type? No, that would be too embarrassing. Maybe I have to try to find out. But how?"_

Madison walked over to the counter where Nick was standing.

"Hey."

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is alright. So, friends of yours."

"Those girls? Nah. They're going to school with us. One of them asked me out on a date."

The smile on Madison slowly started to disappear.

"Oh."

"But I said no."

The smile appeared on Madison's face again. She was relieved to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't have to time for dates anyway. If you know what I'm talking about."

"I do?"

Nick pointed out to his morpher.

"The whole magic situation is taking most of my free time, so it makes dating almost impossible."

"_Great. Did he really have to say that? Dating Nick Russell is impossible. There goes my love life. Should I just give up? No, I can't just ignore this."_

"I guess you're right. So, we're almost done with work. You wanna do something after we're done?"

"I'd love to, but I have other plans later. Maybe another time."

Madison was disappointed and tried to smile back at Nick.

"Sure. Another time."

"Great. Look, I need to get something from the office. Could you keep an eye on the counter for me till I get back?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Awesome. You rock."

Nick smiled and went to the office. Madison stood behind the counter, looking disappointed.

"Great, at least I rock. Perfect."

"Who you're talking to?"

Madison turned around in shock and saw Xander standing behind her.

"Why is everyone sneaking behind my back today?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Where's Nick?"

"He had to get something from the office. He'll be back in a sec."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It looks like something's bothering you."

"You have any plans after work?"

"No, why?"

"You wanna hang out with me?"

"Sure. Sounds cool."

"Great." Madison smiles as Xander went back to his chair. She feels like she needed to talk to a friend. This is something that couldn't keep on bottling inside of her. She hid it for too long and it wants to come out.

The teens finished their work. Nick went home and Madison and Xander decided to see a movie. They bought tickets and entered the theatre.

"Man, I wanted to see this movie for a long time. Can't wait till it starts."

"Me too."

It was bothering Madison that Nick rejected her this afternoon in the store. Xander could see that Madison's mind was somewhere else.

"Maddie, if you wanna go home…"

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't think so. I can see that something's bothering you. And I'm your friend. So why don't you tell me what's up?"

"I can't. It's too embarrassing."

"You didn't cross to the other side of the gender, right?

"Xander!"

"I'm kidding. Look, whatever it is. I promise I won't laugh. Like I said, I'm your friend. Just tell me."

"Alright. It's about this guy, he's a very good friend of mine. And we can get along very well."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I want more than just a friendship."

"Awh….our Maddie is in love. That's so cute."

"Forget it. It's too embarrassing."

"No, go on. Does he feel the same about you?"

"That's the point. I don't know. I'm scared to tell him. I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship with something like this."

"Maddie, if you don't tell him you will never find out if he feels the same way about you."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should tell him."

The light in the theatre started to dim.

"Just out of curiosity. Who is your lover boy?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Oh come one. You gotta tell me something. For example, does he go to our school?"

"Yes, he goes to our school."

"And? Do I know him?"

"I think you do. Yes."

"How does he look like? What kind of guy is he?"

"He's an amazing guy. He has gorgeous eyes, great body, and dark hair. Very mysterious. He's very charming and funny. I don't think I'm the only girl who falls for him. I mean a lot of girls have a crush on him."

Xander's eyes grew large as he had an idea about who Madison was talking about.

"No way."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Madison just watched at the screen as the movie started. Now Xander is thinking about what Madison just said and it bothered him.

Meanwhile, Vida and Chip are at Rootcore, studying and experiencing with all kinds of spells.

"Wow, check this out."

Vida walked over to Chip and looked at the book Chip's holding. "What is it?"

"It's a truth spell. It says that anyone who takes this potion, this person can't say anything but the truth for the upcoming hour. Is that cool or what?"

"A truth spell? Yeah right. What am I saying? I'm wearing a pink warrior custom and fly on brooms. Like things aren't crazy enough. Let's try."

"Wait a sec. I'm not sure of that's such a good idea."

"Are you saying that you're scared?"

When Chip heard the word scared, he took 2 glasses and handed one to Vida.

"Cheers."

They ticked their glass to each other and drink it. They pulled a disgusted face after they drunk.

"Ew! What was inside of that potion?"

"I don't know, but I'm never going to drink that ever again. You feel anything?"

"I feel nothing. I still feel the same. Chip, are you sure that was the right potion?"

"I'm sure. Maybe we should ask each other question to see if it really works."

"Alright. Do you like my music at the Rock Porium."

"Yeah, I think it rocks."

"It doesn't work. You said you like my music."

"Maybe because I really do. Oke, my turn. Where were you yesterday during History class."

"I was asleep."

"Oh really? I thought you said you were going to the doctor."

"So what? I cut classes all the time. It's not working."

"Try another question."

"Oke. Your favorite clothing piece."

"My superman custom."

"Your what?"

"Nothing."

Vida started to laugh. "You have a superman custom?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Uhm…me."

"Very funny. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. No wait, I meant something else."

"And I thought you hated pink. Shame on you for lying."

"What do you think of Lee Lee?

"I think she's hot." Vida gave Chip a confused look. "Well, she can be mean sometimes, but you gotta admit that she's quite the looker."

"Whatever. Do you have a crush on her?"

"Hey, it's my turn to ask the question. And it better be a good one."

"You better hurry up before Udonna gets back."

"I know. Do you have a crush on Xander?"

Vida was quiet for a moment and started to laugh. "That's a ridiculous question. I'm not going to answer that."

"Why? You're scared that the truth might come out?" Chip answered with a big grin on his face, knowing that this was the million dollar question and Vida always seem to deny it. But now Vida isn't able to lie about it, this was his chance to ask.

"You know the truth."

"Well, why don't you tell me then?"

"Why should I? You already know the truth."

"But I want to hear it from you. If it's the truth then why you're scared to tell me then? Is it because it might be another answer then you're telling us all for the past year?

"Let's get back to our books, shall we?"

Vida left straight to the big round table and hid her face so Chip wouldn't see her blushing. Chip smiled as he saw Vida opening her book and fully concentrated on her books. This wasn't the Vida he knew.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chip walked over to the table and started to study as well.

That evening at Rock Porium, Nick entered the store and was about to walk inside the office. Suddenly he saw Xander sitting on his supervising chair, staring in front of him. Nick walked over to him.

"You're trying to get overpaid?"

Xander turned around and saw it was Nick. Nick took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, it's you."

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"Oh, I see. You wanna be left alone in your thinking atmosphere?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I forgot something in the office. You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"Maybe. It's about a girl."

"I see. So, what is it this time? Is she unavailable, unreachable or terrible?" Nick joked and laughed, but Xander looked at him with serious eyes.

"It's about Madison."

Nick stopped laughing and looked at Xander with concerned eyes when he heard her name.

"Madison? What about her? Is she alright?"

"I went to the movies with her this afternoon."

"To the movies? You and Maddie? What happened?"

"Promise not to tell her. She was quite embarrassed when she told me."

"You have my word. What did she say?" Nick asked with interest.

"She told me about this guy."

"A guy?"

"Not just some guy. She has a crush on this guy, and guess what. He goes to the same school as us."

Nick smiled and asked: "Really? Who is it?"

"She didn't mention a name, but she said that he has gorgeous eyes, a great body, has dark hair, he's mysterious, charming and funny. And there are a lot of girls falling for this guy."

"Really? I wonder who it is."

"Isn't it obvious? She even said that I know him and that he's actually one of her best friends. Plus she described him that he's handsome, has dark hair, goes to our school, is athletic, and is popular with the girls. That could only be one person."

"So who do you think it is?"

Xander looked around and moved closer to Nick, so the whole store wouldn't hear it. "I think Madison is in love with me."

**End Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

Uh-oh...Now this goes the wrong way. LOL. Couldn't wait, I had to post this one. Reviews please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: COLLIDE

**Chapter 4: COLLIDE**

A brand new day for the 5 teens in Briarwood and they had school. Nick grabbed some books from his locker and yawned. He didn't sleep all night. The whole night he was thinking about what Xander told him previous evening at the Rock Porium. Did Madison really have a crush on him? How come she didn't tell him? Sure he knows that Madison isn't exactly the most open person of his friendship circle, but all those times they spend together. How come he never told him that she likes Xander? No, he has to hear this from herself. Why is he worried so much about this anyway? He should be glad that one of his best friends likes someone. Someone who respects her, someone on who she can count on, someone she knows. Then how come he feels so miserable?

"Hey mate."

Nick turned around and saw Xander standing behind him.

"Hey."

"You look awful"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Look Xander, are you really sure that it's you Madison's in love with."

"Well, who else could it be? Chip? I mean, why would she ask me out to the movies yesterday anyway?"

Nick looked disappointed when Xander made a good point.

"I guess you're right."

"Aw man, what will I say if I bump up to Madison?"

"Well, what do you wanna say to her?"

"I don't know. I mean, what would you say if you knew that Madison's in love with you?"

Nick was quiet for a moment and sighs. He always had an answer for everything, but for this question, he seems speechless.

"I…uhm…I guess I'll never know, since she's obviously in love with you."

"Hey guys."

The 2 boys jumped in shock when they heard that familiar female voice.

"Madison!" The boys yelled united.

"Is everything alright?"

Nick looked at Xander, who was getting nervous when he saw Madison.

"Great, I'm fine. Everything goes perfect. Never been better."

"Are you feeling alright Xander?"

"I feel perfect. Why wouldn't I be? Oh gosh, look at the time, I really gotta go now, but it was great seeing you again." Xander turned around and bumped up to a trashcan. He felt on the floor.

"Xander!" Yelled the blue ranger after she saw Xander stumbling against the trashcan, but Xander quickly jumped up on his feet and put the trashcan on his right place.

"I'm fine. Nothing broken. No worries. I'm still alive. Bye now." Xander quickly walked away as he could, leaving Madison confused alone with Nick.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

Nick didn't know what to say. 'Madison is in love with Xander' is all he could think of. "I guess it's all a part of his Plan Xander."

Nick's joke made the 2 teens laugh. When their laughter stopped, they looked in each other's eyes. All these time, worrying about his past and where he belongs, he never noticed how beautiful Madison actually was. She was the one who convinced him to stay, she was the one who helped him to get the job at the Rock Porium, so he wouldn't be left out of the group. She even said that that he's something special. No, Xander must be wrong about this one.

"_Why is he so quiet? What is he thinking right now? Why am I quiet? I have to say something before he leaves. I have to say something now."_

"So, did you study for that Math test?"

"_Math? I'm standing here in front of one of the cutest guys of Briarwood and I'm talking about Math? Oh, this is not going well."_

"Yeah, but that test wasn't an easy one."

"Tell me about it."

"_Thank god. He didn't run away. Yet. I gotta think of something else. Ask him out. Maybe tomorrow. What are you doing? It's just one question. If he says no, you won't die. However, if he says no, I probably won't be able to look at him ever again."_

"I actually gotta go now."

"_Ask him, ask him, ask him now!"_

Nick was about to leave, but Madison jumped in front of him before he could leave. "Wait."

"What's up?"

Madison hesitated: "I was wondering if…you know only if you want to, I mean I understand if you have no time, so only if you no plans and have time…"

"Maddie. What are you trying to ask me?"

"I was wondering if…you'd like to…help me with my film project." Madison could slap herself for making an excuse again.

"A film project?"

"Yeah, it's for my film class. My assignment is to interview someone and film all everything that's dear to that person and couldn't be missed in his or her life. It could be family, or friends. And I was thinking maybe you'd like to that person. Because we still don't know much about you."

Nick's heart started to beat faster when Madison asked him to work on her project. He would love to spend time with the girl, who he seems to develop feelings for. But once he started to think about what Xander said, his heart instantly dropped.

"I can't. I got a lot of work to do."

"Oh, I see." Answered Madison disappointed. "I understand."

"Maybe you should ask Xander. I think he'd be more suitable for the job."

"_Xander! I don't want Xander, I want you! Oh my god, maybe he knows it. Maybe he knows that I like him and now he tries to avoid me, because he doesn't wanna tell me that he's not interested in me. No, just act normal. You are his friend Madison. If you can't be more than just that, then just be his friend. Act cool Maddie."_

"Good idea. I mean it's too bad you don't have time, but I completely understand. So, I'll ask Xander. That was a good idea of you. Thanks Nick."

"_That was too close. Did he buy it?"_

Nick couldn't believe what he just heard and hesitated a little when he answered. "You're welcome. I think." Maybe he should just ask her if she really has a crush on Xander. No wait, he can't. He gave his word to Xander not to tell her. Plus Nick knows how Maddie will react. Panicked and ashamed, no he can't do that to her.

"I have to go. Vida's waiting for me."

"Alright, see you later at the store Mad Maddie." Nick tried to smile and joke to forget his previous conversation, but it doesn't seem to help.

"_Mad Maddie! From Madison, he called me Maddie and now Mad Maddie. It's so obvious that he's not interested in me. What was you're thinking Maddie? Dozens of girls are standing in line to catch the interest of Nick Russell. How could I be so stupid to think that there might have been a chance that he's interested in me?"_

"Yeah, I'll see there. Bye." Madison tried to leave with her smile on her face. Once she turned around to walk to the door, that smile disappeared instantly. Nick watched her leaving. There she goes. The girl he wants is in love with someone else and there's nothing he can do about it.

Outside the school building, Vida's sitting on a bench reading a magazine, while she waits on her sister.

"Hello." A face with red hair suddenly appeared in front of her. Vida screamed and started to hit him with her magazine. "Hey, it's me! It's me!"

"Chip! Don't you ever sneak up like that ever again. You know I hate that. I already hate it when Xander does that."

A smile appeared on Chip's face. "Ah, is it that the reason why you like him?"

"Excuse me, I do not like Xander Bly."

Chip took a seat next to Vida. "Oh that's right. The hour has already passed, meaning the potion's effect has expired."

"Chip, the potion just doesn't work."

"Then how come you said that pink's your favorite color?"

"It was obvious that the potion confused my mind."

"Yeah, you weren't able to lie anymore."

"Can it. I don't need a potion to tell someone the truth."

"Yeah right V. You were shaking when I asked you a simple question."

"It was a stupid question. Why in the world would I fall for Xander Bly? I mean the guy is annoying and is the only one who get the blood from under my nails."

"But you like that, don't you?" Chip asked while he pinched Vida's cheeks.

"Don't you have some cleaning to do or something? Like your superman costume for example?"

Chip quickly covered Vida's mouth and looked around, hoping that no one heard Vida. "Would you keep that to yourself? Not everyone needs to know what I have hanging in my closet."

"What's in your closet?"

The 2 teens jumped off the bench when they heard Madison's voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chip quickly answered before Vida would respond.

"Wow, was there a full man last night or something sis?

Madison looked confused to her sister and asked: "What?"

"Maddie, your camera is off. You're always filming at school all the time and now it's off for the first time since...ever."

"I don't feel like filming right now."

"Oh-uh. Sounds like we're gonna have our girl talk again."

The 2 sisters looked at Chip, hoping he would get the hint. "Oh, yeah, send me away just because I'm a guy."

"It's oke Chip. You can stay, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Oh yes, you are. Bye Chip."

"You girls are so unfair." Chip whined, but eventually left them alone. He walked to the other side of the school building where he finds Xander on his skateboard. He saw that Xander didn't have so much luck on his board today. He keeps on falling off the board everytime he tries to do a new trick.

"The board doesn't wanna work with you today?"

Xander turned around and smiled at Chip. "I guess it's not really my day."

"You got rejected by a girl or something?"

"Very funny."

"No serious. Tell me what's playing in Xanderland?"

Xander put his board against the wall and the 2 friends took a seat on a bench.

"It's about a friend of mine and it involves girls."

"A friend of yours?" Yeah, right. Chip thought. He knew Xander was a very open person, but when it comes about opening up about himself, he always uses 'a friend of mine' excuse. But Chip just played along, pretending that he doesn't know that he's talking about himself.

"Yeah, a friend of mine. There is this girl."

"What about her?"

"Well, this girl is in love with my friend."

Chip suddenly paid attention when he heard that. "Ofcourse she is." Xander gave Chip a confused look. Darn, Chip knew that he couldn't say anything if he wanted to stay alive. "I mean, she is?"

"Yeah. She's smart, sweet and stunning."

"So? What's the problem? Scared he'll find out that she's smarter than him?"

"Very funny. He likes her...as a friend."

"Then you...I mean, your friend should tell her then."

"There's more. She has a sister."

"What about her?"

"My friend actually likes this girl's sister."

Chip's eyes grew large. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Oh wow."

"I know. What would you do in a situation like this?"

Aw man, did he really have to ask him? He didn't want to get stuck into this triangle.

"Tell your friend to ask another friend for advice. Love between 2 people is already complicated, don't get me start about 3."

Chip didn't know what to think now. If only he didn't ask what was on Xander's mind. Now he knows more info than he wanted to know.

That evening, Madison and Chip had their shift at the Rock Porium. Xander also had a shift, but he called in sick. So Toby asked Nick to take over his shift. Nick was standing behind the counter, Madison is checking the stock of records and Chip is marking records. Toby just stepped out of his office wearing his coat. He noticed the silence between the 3 friends and walked over to Nick.

"Hey, did someone recently passed away or something?"

"What?"

"Something wrong with you guys?"

Nick looked at Madison for a moment and then back to Toby. "No, everything is fine with us."

"Alright then. Look, I'm off now. Don't forget to lock the door when you close up this place?"

"Yeah, we know."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow. Madison! Chip!" Madison and Chip looked up and waved to Toby, who was leaving the store. Nick tried to count the cash, but couldn't concentrate on his work. He couldn't keep his eyes of Madison. He decided to put a record on to kill the silence.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

Madison looked at Nick and smiled at him. She couldn't keep her eyes from him anymore.

"_God, I love this song. There's nothing I want more than in the arms of Nick Russell right now. Perfect song, perfect guy, perfect moment. No wake up Maddie. You're working right now. Stop dreaming and start working."_

Madison looked back to the records and blushed. Nick could see that she loves the song. Maybe he should tell her the truth about his feelings for her. It's now or never. He needs to hear it from Madison herself if she likes Xander. He walked over to Madison.

"Hey Maddie."

"Hey, you need some help with the cash counting?"

"Oh no, that's already done."

"That was pretty fast. We should you put in charge of the money more often so we can leave earlier."

The 2 teens smiled at each other. Nick was lost in her smile and knew he just need to tell her the truth.

"Maddie, there's something I want to talk about. And then I need to ask you something."

Maddie held some papers in her hands. "Alright, but could you give me a second? I need to take care of something in the office before I forget."

"No problem at all." Nick answered with a smile. That smile gave Madison hope as she walked to the office.

"_He wants to talk to me? But what about? Oh gosh, what if he knows? Maybe that's why he want to talk about. Stay calm Madison. If you can fight soulless mutants, than facing Nick Russell won't be that hard as well."_

_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

Nick sighs when he saw Madison disappearing inside the office. Suddenly Chip tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm not sure. I have this problem, which involves my friends."

"Who's involved?"

"Promise not to tell anyone? My life kinda depends on it."

"I'm full of secrets. So shoot."

"Did you know that Vida has a crush on Xander?"

A huge smile appeared on Nick's face. "I knew it. Did she admit that she likes him?"

"Well, not really. But we did some potion experiencing."

"You did? You know Udonna is not going to be happy when she finds out."

"She won't find out. Anyway, we took this truth potion and you could not lie for the next hour."

"No way. That's cool."

"So, I asked her if she likes Xander. She didn't say anything."

"Because she couldn't lie. Chip, you're a genius."

Chip smiled when he heard that, but his smile dropped when something else came up in his mind. "And I think Xander knows it as well."

"He does?" It gave Nick hope when he heard that. Maybe he had a chance with Madison after all. "So, does he like her as well?"

"He does...as a friend."

"Just as a friend? Oh come on. Maybe he's in the stage of denial. I mean the 2 of them are always together. It's so obvious.

"You don't understand. Xander can't be with her."

"Why can't Xander be with Vida?

Chip moved closer making sure no one else could hear it. "Because Xander is in love with Madison."

**End Chapter 4.**

**

* * *

That was the chapter...please don't kill me! LOL. It's getting very complicated, dontcha think? At least if keeps you in exitement! The next chapter will take posted a little bit later. I have a pile of homework to do these 2 days!**

**Thanks to following people for their reviews: lil Cwick, aquarius12285, Ocean Kitten, Mars Cutie, Sango A.R, lunafan & Jnr Cpl Scarlett.**

** Sango A.R - If Nick & Vida are going to be jealous? There's only one way to find out! And the truth potion...Yes, it will come back, but also for that you gotta wait!**

** lunafan - Well, it's Xander! It's so him!LOL**

** BTW, the song that has been used in this chapter is from Howie Day "Collide"  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A ROCCA TÊTE À TÊTE

**Chapter 5: A ROCCA TETE-A-TETE **

The next day in Briarwood, Madison's sitting in Vida's car, waiting for her sister to drive her to the Rock Porium. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the store last night. Nick left without telling her.

"_Why did he left without telling me? Was it something I did? First he wanted to talk to me and when I came back he was suddenly gone. I know Chip said that he left because he suddenly didn't feel so well. He could have at least say goodbye at me. I just don't understand it."_

"Ready to go sis?" asked Vida as she entered the car.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vida could see that something's bothering her sister.

"Alright, what's up sis?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Oh come on sis. Talk to me. We are sisters and sisters suppose to stick together."

"It's about this guy…"

Vida's eyes suddenly opened widely when she heard the word, she never expects to hear from her sister. She focused her attention immediately on her sister and smiled. "A guy? You're serious? Someone call the press, my sister has a crush on someone!"

Madison put her hands on Vida's mouth to stop her shouting. "Sssh…would you keep it quiet? Not everyone in this town needs to know this."

"Ah-ha. So this guy lives here as well. So, who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell ya that."

"Oh come on sis. Couldn't you tell me something?"

"It's a…he and you know him."

"Hmmm….Toby? No wait, it's Phineas. Or could it be Koragg?"

"Very funny sis."

"Well, you should be clear about this. So, tell me, is he hot?"

"Vida!"

"What? You could at least tell me if he's quite the looker."

Madison smiled when Vida looked at her with begged eyes. "Yes, he is."

"So, who is it?" Madison smiled and didn't answer, but that didn't stop Vida from getting the answer. "Oh come on sis. This is killing me. Alright, so he's hot, he lives in Briarwood and I know him. I think I know who. It's Ben right."

"_Hmmm…Ben. Haven't seen him for quite a while. We both used to date. However, when Ben wanted more, I stepped back. That was when a certain Nick Russell entered in my life and from that moment I knew it was hard to continue a relationship when you're actually in love with someone else."_

"No, it's not Ben."

"Alright sis, who is it then? I mean, you were crazy about Ben. Still don't understand why you broke up with him in the first place."

"_Poor Vida. Trying to look for the answer, but she looks in all the wrong places. She's right about one thing. Sisters should stick together, no matter what. And I know that Vida can be trusted. Besides my sister, she's also my best friend. Maybe I should at least tell her the truth."_

"Alright, there was a reason why I broke up with Ben. I met someone else. He just arrived in town when I met him."

"You have another boyfriend!"

"No! V, what happened during the time when I broke up with Ben?"

"We met Udonna, we discovered that evil was around and we became Rangers."

"_Oh boy, this will take forever. Vida might be tough, but is bad at riddles."_

"Oh come on Maddie. You know I hate mysteries."

Madison suddenly heard the word she could use to give Vida a hint. "You hate mysteries? Well, this person is mysterious and I sure hope you don't hate him then."

"_Oh come on Vida. You gotta know about whom I'm talking about now."_

"Alright, let me think. He's new, he lives in Briarwood now, he's hot, I know him and he's mysterious. If I hear these things, I swear you were describing Nick." Madison blushed and Vida saw her sister blushing. She knew she just hit the jackpot. "No way. You have a crush on Nick? Nick Russell? Our very own Nick Russell? Wow, sis, you sure know how to pick them, don't you? Falling for our fearless leader."

"It happened before he became the leader of our team."

Vida's mouth shot open when she heard that. "You had a crush on him all that long? I'm surprised you have no problems talking to him."

"Well, he's our leader. And if I wouldn't talk to him at all then he might find it suspicious. He might find out that I like him."

"And that's a bad thing?" Vida asked all confused. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I guess…I'm not good at these things. You know, open up to guys."

"Sis, this is Nick Russell we're talking about. It's not like you're confessing your love to Orlando Bloom. So, what stops you?"

Madison sighs: "I don't think he likes me."

"Did he say that?"

"Yeah…Well, not exactly in those words…but I can just tell that he's not interested in me."

"What are you? A mind reader?"

"Yesterday, he wanted to speak to me, but he suddenly left without saying anything."

"That's weird. That doesn't sound like Nick at all."

"Chip said he suddenly didn't feel so well."

"Oke sis, I realize you have a huge crush on him, but that doesn't mean you have to take over his sick germs or anything."

"Very funny."

"Relax, sis. We all get sick sometimes. It's natural."

"I think I'm probably the reason he left."

"That's stupid sis. He's be a fool not to fall for you."

"I'm not the only girl who likes him. There are a lot of pretty girls out there. Prettier than me."

"Alright, name one."

Madison had to think deep who could have a chance with Nick Russell. LeeLee Pimbari?"

Vida shot in laughter when she heard that name: "LeeLee? The blonde one? Sis, please tell me you're joking. You're looking way hotter than that brainless brat."

"Well, she is pretty. Didn't you see the first day she arrived in town, Xander and Chip were all over her."

"Maddie, it's Xander and Chip we're talking about. They go after everything that wears a skirt." Madison laughed when Vida made that comment. "Besides, I don't think she's Nick's type anyway."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I overheard them talking. She asked him several times and Nick rejected her all those times. Maybe that's because he had someone else in mind and he's waiting her to ask him out." Vida answered with a smirk on her face.

"V, that's ridiculous. Even if Nick doesn't fall for her, there are loads of other girls who do like him."

"Nick is hot. Ofcourse there will be loads of girls going after him. Who do you expect chasing him? Xander? Look, sis. We both know Nick for quite a while. Would he ever hurt you?"

Madison remembers what Nick told her back at the Rock Porium. "I guess not."

"Then there's nothing to be afraid of. If he doesn't like you back, trust me, you won't die."

"Thanks a lot. I feel so much better now."

"All, I'm saying is…if you don't ask him then you will never get your answer. Enough thinking sis, it's time for action."

Madison hesitated. "Look V, I'm just not like you. Like Nick said, I'm shy. I guess I'm just waiting for him to come to me."

Vida started the car. "Alright, suit yourself. Just don't complain to me when he's already married and has 10 kids." She started to drive off the driveway with a smirk on her face.

"_Hmm…this doesn't sound like my sister. Usually she always tries to win a discussion and now she's letting it rest. This is pretty weird, she never gives up and always get things her way. And what's that smirk on her face? No, she's definitely up to something."_

Vida looked at Madison, when Madison's staring outside. She knew exactly about who her sister was daydreaming. Madison is her sister and she would almost do anything for her. Even fixing up with the man of her dreams. Ofcourse she will try to bring these lovebirds together. If her name wasn't Vida Rocca.

"You've just won one battle Maddie, it's time to bring home the jackpot," thought Vida as she drove further to school. Unfortunately, Vida's thoughts on bringing the red and blue ranger together won't be easy. She will never expect what will happen at school when she wanted to take the opportunity.

**End Chapter 5.**

**

* * *

Sorry for the late update...I've been so busy with college, it's exam week! So, I gotta focus on that one first. But I'm almost finished with exams! Anyways...thank you so much for the reviews. It was awesome to read them. I'm really glad that you like my story so far. Yeah...LOL...Chip only made things complicater. But you gotta admit...if Xander was clearer about his explenation than this wouldn't have happened! LOL**

**  
So, that was my chapter, sorry, it was only about the girls, but don't worry, next chapter I will focus on the guys! And you'll be in for a surprise! Just keep the reviews coming! I wanna know your thoughts on this chappie!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: TRUTH OR DARE

**Chapter 6: TRUTH OR DARE **

At Briarwood High, time passed by and it was already time for the student's lunch break. Nick, Xander and Chip sit on outside the school building on one of the benches. The 3 friends were quiet and it bothered Xander.

"Is anyone gonna say something?" Xander spoke as first.

Chip looked at Xander. "Like what?"

"I don't know. About the weather?"

"Are we that desperate?"

"Well, why don't you think of something? Nick, do you have something you wanna share with the group?"

Nick wasn't really paying attention. The only thing he could think of has dark hair, pretty smile and a camera.

"Nick?"

Then when Nick heard Xander calling him, he looked to his friends. "What?"

"Is everything alright?"

Nick wasn't in the mood to talk about it. It would only complicate things. He knew that the girl of his dreams is in love with one of his best friends and he loves her back. "There's nothing."

Xander and Chip smiled at each other and knew that there's something on Nick's mind.

"Oh come on Nicky boy. Tell uncle Xander and uncle Chip what's bothering you."

"It's nothing. Really."

"Nick, you were daydreaming during in Mrs. Hoffman's class and then you almost mixed the wrong chemicals during science. If Vida didn't jump in on time, the whole school would have blown away. Oh, and at History class…"

Nick didn't want to hear every mistake he had done today. "Chip! I know, I was there, remember."

"What Chip is trying to say is…we're friends Nick. Whatever it is, we're there for you, mate."

"Yeah, we're friends. We should stick together in good and bad times. If there's a problem, we're here for you. That's what friends are for. Well, it doesn't have to be necessarily a problem. I mean if there isn't any problems then we're still friends as well, but what I'm trying to say is that you can tell us everything. Not that we're forcing you things to tell us, but when you feel like talking…"

"Alright I'll tell! Just, please stop talking!"

Xander and Chip smiled and answered: "Good!" united as they sat closer next to Nick to hear him out.

"What if there's something you want so badly, but you know you can never have it. What would you guys do about it?"

Before Chip could respond, Xander backed him up. "I got this one. Nick, Nick, Nick. I know exactly what you're talking about?"

"You do?"

"Ofcourse. We all have that sometimes. I can see your desire, but the truth is…in reality…we can't have everything in life. So you gotta fight that desire. Push it away."

"I can't. I can't stop thinking about it. It's on my mind 24/7 and it only gets worse."

"Nick, chill! Pull yourself together. I know you're addicted to this, but trust me…you will spare your life by not doing it."

Nick looked confused. "What?"

"Just think that it's just a piece of metal with engines. Besides, you don't have the money to buy it."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Wait a sec. We're not talking about that new Harley bike at the mall?"

"NO!"

"Oh sorry, my bad."

Chip smiled and backed up Xander. "Let me take care of this one. Nick, Nick, Nick." Nick and Xander looked at Chip and waited for his respond. "Honestly…I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick sighs. This was going to be one long day. Things couldn't get worse.

"Hey boys."

The 3 friends turned around and saw LeeLee and her friends standing in behind them. Oke, things could get worse, was what Nick thought.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey," Nick responded uninterested.

As usual, Xander is using his charms again. "Hello ladies. Looking good as always. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yeah. I'm bored."

"Well, there's this place called the library where they got great books. You might try that out." Nick responded sarcastic, while he grabbed his comic book from his bag and started to read.

"Actually, my friends and I are going to play a game and we were wondering if you wanna join us."

"A game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Do you guys know the game Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? Ofcourse we know that game."

"So, you guys wanna join us?"

"Sure, count me in."

"Me too. I love games," answered Chip all exited.

LeeLee looked at the only person who didn't respond. "What about you Nick? Wanna join us?"

"No thanks."

Chip tries to convince Nick: "Oh come on Nick. It's just a game. It could be fun."

"I'm not interested."

Xander suddenly had a good idea. Time to bring up Plan Xander. "Maybe we should leave Nick alone. It's obvious that he doesn't know the word fun anyway."

When Nick heard that he removed his comic book from the view of his face. "Excuse me?"

"I know you're not exactly someone who knows how to have fun. That's oke, Nick. A lot of people are like that."

"I do know how to have fun."

"And that's why you don't wanna play a simple game with us."

All eyes are staring at Nick. Nick then put his comic book in his bag and stood up. "I'm in."

Xander smiled as his planned seemed to work. "That's the spirit."

"Alright, let's go then." The boys followed LeeLee and her friends to the nearest table.

"Oke guys, this is how the game works. You can choose between truth or dare. If you choose truth, it means someone will ask you a question and you have to tell the truth. And when you choose dare…"

"We all know the game LeeLee. Just let's get start, alright," Nick responded annoyed.

"Oke. Because this was my idea, I'll start. And I'm picking…Nick."

"I should have known."

"Come on Nick, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll pick truth."

"Oke, here's the question. Do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" LeeLee asked all excited.

"Forget it. I'm not answering that question." Nick didn't want to answer, in front of everyone.

"You picked truth, means you have to answer."

"She's got a point." Chip answered.

Nick gave in and answered: "Yes."

The girls started to giggle when Nick answered. "And who's the lucky girl?" LeeLee asked, hoping she's that girl.

"Hey! That's 2 questions. It's my turn now." Nick looked at Chip. "Chip, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…this is a tough one. I think I'll pick truth."

"Alright, what's the most embarrassing you ever did in your life?"

"Well, there was this time during Halloween, I had this tight Spiderman costume. Anyway, I ate too much candy that when I bend over, there was suddenly a crack at the back of my pants and I still needed to walk home. And there was this time at the Rock Porium, I ate these cakes and when I'm finished eating I suddenly didn't feel so well. It appeared that the date of the cakes was already expired for a month. Man, Toby wasn't really happy when I threw up in the middle of the store. You had to see the customers running out of the store…"

"Chip! No need to tell all the disgusting details! Some of us just ate." Xander answered looking all disgusted after what Chip just told them.

"So, next person please," LeeLee said sarcastic.

"Let's see, Xander. Truth or dare?"

"That's easy. Truth ofcourse. Bring it on."

Chip was thinking of a very good question and then a big smirk appeared on his face. "Tell me Xander, from all the girls you flirted with and dated, how many of those girls you actually had a real relationship with?"

Xander felt suddenly all nervous. It's Xander Bly, flirter and one of the most wanted guys of Briarwood. And now he has to tell everyone the truth that Xander truly on had his eyes set on one person. Someone who's unreachable to him. She doesn't even notice it and she probably never will with the attitudes they show towards each other.

"None," Xander responded, pretending to cough while he answered.

All eyes were shot open when Xander responded.

"Whoa, you never had a girlfriend before?" Nick asked all surprised. He always thought that Xander would have way more experience than him.

"No, I never had a real girlfriend before," Xander answered with a sigh.

"How come?" Chip asked curiously.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's my turn to ask someone a question. LeeLee, truth or dare?"

"I'm picking truth."

"What would a guy have to do to attract you?"

"Well, first he has to take me out to dinner in a real expensive restaurant and he only has to pay attention to me all night. Then after dinner, he has to ask me to dance. He better be a good dancer, I hate guys who step on my toes. Then after the dance, we return to our table where he gives me a present, like diamond earrings, or a diamond necklace or a diamond bracelet. Then he has to bring me home in his car. And guess what he will get after the end of our date."

"A huge bank account?" Nick asked. The guys started to laugh.

"No, a romantic kiss. Like in the movies."

"Poor guy," Nick said in silence so LeeLee wouldn't hear.

"Anyway, it's my turn now. Nick, truth or dare?" LeeLee asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. If I pick truth I know exactly what you're going to ask."

"So what will it be? Truth or dare?"

"I'll go for dare."

LeeLee was excited when he picked dare. She had the perfect assignment for him.

"Mate, are you really picking dare?" Xander asked when he heard that Nick picked dare.

"Yeah, I mean…you know what dare means, right?"

"It's just a game, what could possibly happen?"

"Alright Nick, here's you're assignment. You have to kiss a girl right now, 10 seconds long."

"Kiss who?"

"Well, who do you think? Me ofcourse."

The boys were in shock when they heard what Nick has to do.

"Kissing you? No way."

"It's just a kiss."

"A kiss of 10 seconds long. There's no way I'm going to do that."

"You obviously have no choice. It's the rule of the game."

"Well, this is a stupid game then."

"You picked dare, so you have to kiss me."

Nick looked at his friends, hoping he would get some back up from them. "Guys?"

"Well, she has a point. If someone picks dare, then usually that person has to perform the assignment."

"Besides, we already warned you mate."

"Thanks a lot guys."

"Look Nick, there's only us. No one will get to see the kiss. The kiss will only be between the 6 of us. Unless you're afraid."

Nick sighs and gave in. "Alright. But only 10 seconds and not 1 second more."

"Deal."

Nick went to sit next to LeeLee and moved his head closer to her until they touched each other's lips. Xander and Chip were stunned when they saw their leader and Briarwood's blonde sharing a kiss together. After the 10 seconds, Nick pulled his head quickly away from LeeLee.

"That was….wow." LeeLee responded with dreamy eyes.

"Whatever," Nick answered, while he grabbed his bag and stood up.

Xander asked: "Where are you going? The game isn't over yet."

"It is for me. Have fun." As Nick walked with his bag to the other side of the school building.

Kissing LeeLee? What was he thinking? He should have never joined the game in the first place. He knew that LeeLee was always up to something when it comes to him and he actually felt for one of her tricks. Now he hopes that no one else saw them kissing. He entered the school building as soon as he could. Unfortunately for him, he was running so fast to get inside the building that he didn't notice that Madison saw everything, including the kiss.

"_He kissed her? He really kissed LeeLee? No, this can't be happening. Oh, god, please tell me that this is a nightmare. A nightmare I wanna wake up from. Vida was wrong about it. He does like her. What a fool I was to think that I ever stood a chance with him. Then why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me the truth? Why did he have to let me see it with my own eyes? All these times, I was waiting for him to come to me. I even broke up with Ben. I broke up with him for someone I could never have. All these times, I waited for someone who's in love with someone else."_

With those thoughts she started to run away from school. While she was running, tears are scrolling over her face. She couldn't handle the situation what she just saw. Without knowing that it was just a game and it was her Nick wanted.

**End Chapter 6.**

**

* * *

Alright that was the chapter of today...All Madison/Nick lovers...please don't kill me! LOL. More complications! How will Maddie face Nick now? Poor Maddie!**

** Keep the reviews coming! Ya know, the more reviews I'll receive, the more in the mood I am to post another chapter! LOL.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A MAGICAL DANCE

**Chapter 7: A MAGICAL DANCE  
**

Time passed by, school was out and it was time for the teens to get back to work. Xander, Vida and Chip were there already. Xander was supervising Chip on marking records again. Vida hung up a poster next to her DJ table, which says 'A Magical Dance'.

"Hey Vida."

Vida turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar face. "Ben, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been?"

"Hiding behind my books."

"Really?"

"I even had to cancel football this week to catch up with my studying."

"No way. Since when do you have to put so much effort in studying?" asked Vida all surprised. She knew Ben was one of the smartest students at Briarwood High. He could perfectly separate school and his love for football and was never behind with his schoolwork.

"I didn't realize that I still had so much studying to do. I mean now I have the time to focus on school since…you know." Ben suddenly looked disappointed. His break up with Madison was still bothering. He doesn't show it, but it did still hurt. And Vida could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ben. My sis never meant to hurt you."

"I always thought we would stay together forever. She was the first girl I ever loved. Everything went perfect between us…what could have separated us?"

Vida was silence for a moment when Ben asked her the question. She knew the answer, but she couldn't just tell him that her sister dumped him for another guy. No, he was still too much in love with her. It would be cruel to tell him now that Madison doesn't feel the same about him. "Well, I guess some people are just not meant to be for each other."

"I guess so. So…how is she?"

"She's…fine. You know…all focused on school, like you." Oh well, never heard of a white lie before? What did she suppose to tell him? That she's busy saving the world as a ranger and has her eyes on their leader?

"Well, I gotta go now, but it was nice to see you again. Say hi to your sister for me." Ben was about to leave, but Vida stopped him.

"Wait. Why don't you join me and the guys this Saturday?" as she pointed to the hung up poster.

"A Magical Dance? At our school? I don't know. Usually, school dances are kinda lame."

"Hey! I resent that. A party is not easy to organize, ya know."

"You're organizing it?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's a school dance is a lot of work."

"You don't have to tell me that twice. So, you're coming or what?"

"Well, since you're in charge of the whole event, I can see why not. But is it like a dating thing?"

"You can bring a date, it's not really required. But who knows, maybe you'll meet a great girl there."

"I guess you have a point."

"Great, so I'll see you Saturday then."

"Great. See ya." Ben waved at her before he left the store. Xander and Chip joined Vida after they saw Ben leaving.

"Was that Ben?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Never thought you were interested in geeks."

"Are you jealous about the fact that he has something that you seem to be missing? Like a couple of brains."

"Oh V, you have really hurt my feelings now." Xander responded as he smiled at her. He just loved to tease her. Chip stood there trying to keep his laugh inside.

"How about I'll hurt you at some other places as well?" Vida responded upset while almost attacking Xander. Chip got in time to stop Vida from harming Xander.

"Take it easy V. You know Xander. He doesn't think clearly as usual."

"Hey! Whose side are you taking?"

Before Chip could respond, Nick entered the store putting on his working blouse while he walked over to his friends.

"Nice of you to join us, all mighty one." Xander joked.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Where were you?" Vida asked.

"I…had to take care of something." Nick responded while looking at Xander and Chip. Hoping they haven't said a word to Vida about his kiss with LeeLee. Vida knowing about the kiss means that his chances with Madison are zero. He knows that it's not him Madison wants, but if she finds out that he kissed LeeLee, she might think that he has no interest in her at all. And he doesn't want that to happen.

"Anyway, Toby wanted to put the new records of U2 on the shelves. So, let's get to work people." Xander said to kill the silence between the friends.

"Wait, where's Maddie?" Nick asked as he noticed the beautiful blue ranger is missing.

"I don't know. I'll try to call her." Vida picked up her cell phone and tries to call her sister. When she received no responds, she hung up. "She doesn't answer. Oh, no. What if Koragg and his goons are after her?"

"Relax V. Just calm down."

"What are we gonna do now?

"I'll go look for her." Nick volunteered.

"I'll come with you."

"No, Toby needs you in here."

"So, does my sister."

"V, we don't know if something happened to her. Maybe she's fine. If we all leave Toby might get suspicious and we all know how panic Toby can be. Look, I'll call you guys if something happened, alright."

"Find her Nick."

"I will. I promise." Nick said before he run out of the store to look for Madison. Vida watched Nick running out of the store. She knows there's something up with Maddie. Not contacting her or the others doesn't sound like her. Vida really hopes Nick would find her. She also agreed to let Nick find her on his own, hoping these 2 lovebirds will finally find each other.

"What's this?" Xander asked after he saw the poster.

"It's a dance at school."

"Why it's called a Magical Dance?"

"Because it's like this dance where everyone needs to wear a costume. You could say it's a sort of costumed ball."

"A costume party? Awesome." Chip answered all excited.

"What brainless moron came up with this idea?" Xander asked all laughing, but his laughter stopped when he saw Vida looking at him with angry eyes and knew who the organizer is. "I mean…it's a great idea."

"Save it Aussie boy."

"So, can we bring a date?" Chip asked.

"You can. Why? Has our very own Chip Thorn someone on his mind?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You'll see at the party."

"Great, so you're gonna be there?"

"You bet." Vida was all excited about Chip coming to the party.

"So, what about you Xander?"

"Me? Nah, dressed up parties are not for me."

Vida was disappointed when she heard it, but as always she hid that. "Or you're not able to find a date?"

Xander felt offended when he heard that. "What? It's Xander Bly you're talking to. I can get plenty of dates." At that moment, a girl entering a store caught Xander's eye. "Watch and learn." Xander walked over to the girl and threw the usual Xander Bly's charm in the conversation. Vida rolled with her eyes when she saw that. Chip noticed it.

"Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? On him? Good one Chip." Vida answered as she looked at the records to see which one she's going to play on her DJ table. Chip looked at the poster again.

"So, you're organizing the whole event?"

"Yep."

"How did you come up to throw a dance at our school?"

"I just thought it could be fun."

"Since when do you throw parties without a reason?" Chip asked. He knew Vida wouldn't just do things voluntary, unless there's a reason. "What are you up to V?"

"Alright, you got me. I did throw this dance for a reason. Promise not to tell anyone else about this plan. It's a secret."

Chip sighs when Vida said the word 'secret'. He heard too many secrets these days and he didn't want to get more involved in the situation then he already is. However, he was too curious not to hear this one out. "Promise."

"This dance is actually to bring 2 people together. Guess who."

"You and Xander?" Vida slapped Chip on his arm with one of the records she's holding. "Ouch! I guess that means a no."

"It's for my sis."

"Maddie? Your sister is in love with someone?"

"And you'll never guess who."

"Who?"

"Vida!" Vida heard Toby calling her name before she could tell Chip who Madison's crush is. "I need you in my office! Now!"

"I'll be there!" Vida yelled and looked at Chip. "We'll talk about this later." Vida walked to the office as fast as she could. Chip was thinking about who Vida possibly could talk about. Madison is one of the prettiest girls at his school. A lot of guys like her, but the question is, with who is Madison in love with? Then suddenly he had an idea about who Vida was talking about. "Oh wow. This is…wow."

"What is wow?"

Chip turned around when he saw LeeLee. "Nothing."

"Where's Nick?"

"He's taking care of something."

"Oh," LeeLee responded disappointed. She hoped to see Nick and ask him out. "Could you tell him that I stopped by?"

"LeeLee, you're here everyday."

"Whatever." LeeLee wanted to leave, but spotted the poster hanging next to the DJ table. "What's this? A Magical Dance? At our school?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"Why would I go to a lame party like this?"

"Hey! It could be fun and Vida organized it especially for…" Chip realized he was releasing too much info.

"For who?" LeeLee asked with sudden interest.

"Uhm…nobody." Chip answered as he walked to the box with records that was standing on the floor in front of him. LeeLee ofcourse couldn't accept that she doesn't get an answer for her question and followed Chip.

"Oh come on Chip. Why is Vida throwing this party? Better yet, for who?"

"No way. I'm not going to tell ya that. It's a secret."

"I'm good in keeping secrets." LeeLee is hitting on Chip, trying to get the information she wants. "Please Chip."

Chip ofcourse couldn't resist the seducing and sighs. "Alright, but you shouldn't tell anyone about this. I mean it's a surprise and Vida would kill me if this comes out."

"I promise."

"It's for Madison. She's in love with someone and Vida wants to help her sister to get together with this guy."

"Get together with who Chip?"

Chip looked around and moved closer, so no one else would hear it. "To get Madison and Ben back together again."

LeeLee smiled and got all excited when she heard the news. She always thought that there was something going on between Madison and Nick, because they were always hanging out together. However Madison back with Ben means for her that she could have Nick all for herself.

Meanwhile, in the park. Madison is sitting alone on a bench with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't get the image of Nick and LeeLee kissing at school out of her mind. She was so caught up in her tears that she didn't realize that someone else behind the trees saw everything and left immediately. Who could this stranger behind the tree be?

"_Why did I think that he's being nice at me, because he might like me? He's nice to everyone. That's Nick Russell. Nice and helpful. That's how he got the leadership over the team at the first place. All these times, he was playing with my feelings. He gave me hope that there was something going on between the 2 of us and I felt for it. How could I have been so stupid? I need to talk to him about this. But if I tell him, it also means that I have to tell him the truth about my feelings for him. I can't do that. Yes, you can! Come on Maddie! You can do this. At least everything will be out in the open and there will be no more secrets. Wait, I still have to work with him together. If I tell him the truth then I can't face him as the Nick I knew before. However, if I keep this all bottled up inside, I still can't face him. This is driving me crazy! Why do I worry so much about this? It's just a conversation. I had so many conversations with Nick before. It's no big deal. Like Vida said, it's Nick. He would never hurt me. I'm just going to tell him. I'm just going to step up to him, look into his eyes…and…"_

"Maddie? Is that you?"

Madison turned around and her mouth felt open when she saw who suddenly stood behind her. She was speechless at that moment.

**End Chapter 7.

* * *

**

** I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Busy with school, ya know. But I hope you liked the new chappie. I know a lot of you hate cliffhangers! So, who do you think found Madison? And who's the stranger behind the tree? I'll try to update soon.**

** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far. I know, Nick and LeeLee kissing...what was I thinking? LOL. Anyway, you know what ya gotta do if you want more! LOL  
**


	8. Chapter 8: REALIZATIONS

**Ah, finally the answer on the cliffhanger you all have been waiting for. Hope you won't hate me after this! LOL. It was pretty funny to read the reviews and your thoughts. Some of you were right, some of you were wrong and some of you...well...were close! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: REALIZATIONS**

At the park, Madison was still in shock after she saw her biggest crush kissing another girl. She was thinking and thought it was the best to be honest with Nick. At that moment, a familiar face approached her.

"Maddie? Is that you?"

"Oh, hey Ben." Madison responded as she quickly dried her tears away.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Were you crying?" Ben asked as he took a seat next to her.

"No." Madison tried to look the other way, hoping Ben wouldn't see.

"So, why are your eyes all red?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Look, I know we both have a history together, but that doesn't mean that I can't be a friend to you. Please, tell me what's wrong with you. Did someone hurt you?"

"You can say something like that. But not physically."

"I don't understand it."

"It's about a guy..." Madison could see by Ben's look that he's still hurt about their break-up. "I'm so sorry Ben. You know what, forget it."

"No, tell me. I can handle it."

"It's about this guy...He's actually a good friend of mine. After we broke up, he was there for me and we hung out together a lot. Then I started to have feelings for him and I thought he felt the same way about me. I was wrong about that."

"So...this guy...could his name be a certain Nick Russell?"

Madison was stunned when she heard that. She didn't know what to say. "How...How did you know that?"

"Well, when we were dating, I saw the way you were looking at him, everytime we bumped up to him. It was the kind of look I always wanted, but I never got from you."

"I'm so sorry Ben. I don't know what to say right now."

"It's alright Maddie. These things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So, did Nick tell you that he doesn't like you back?"

"I wish."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to see it with my own eyes that it's not me he's interested in." Ben looked confused. "I saw him kissing LeeLee at school."

"Oh wow. I thought he wasn't interested in her."

"So did I. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not your fault Ben. Popular guys like Nick Russell are guys who will never fall for a shy girl, like me."

"That's ridiculous. You are one of the prettiest girls at our school. And if Nick doesn't see that, then he's a fool. Forget about him. There are loads of other guys who do notice you. Trust me Madison Rocca, somewhere out there, there's a guy who will respect you, cherish you and love you...as I did.

Madison smiled and blushed when Ben said those words. She felt better after the things he said. "That's very sweet of you Ben."

"I mean it. Don't just sit around, wasting your tears while there's like a line of guys who'd love to fill Nick's spot. It would be a real shame if you're only concentrating on one guy who doesn't feel the same way about you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problem." A silence felt between the 2 teens. Then Ben had an idea and knew he could take his opportunity of this moment. " I saw your sister at the Rock Porium today. Did you know she's organizing a dance at our school?"

"My sister? Organizing a dance? Madison started to laugh. This was something new to her. Her sister usually doesn't like to organize events and hates school dances. "That's something new."

"I know. I was surprised myself. And it's called A Magical Dance."

"She sure thought long enough about that title." Madison joked. They both laughed.

"Vida said that you could bring a date and I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"That's only if you want to, I'm not forcing you, it's just a proposal. I mean, I completely understand if you say no."

"What are you trying to ask me Ben?"

"Will you go to the dance with me Madison?"

Madison stood there speechless. _"Oh my god. He asked me? He really asked me? Even after I broke up with him he still asked me. What should I say? Ben has been so sweet to me and he cheered her up, but still Nick is on my mind. And it wouldn't be fair to go with him while I have no feelings for Ben. But on the other hand, Nick is probably going with LeeLee anyway. What should I do now?_

Madison didn't know what to say to Ben. It wouldn't harm to put her worries aside and have some fun. And Ben is being all nice to her. How could she say no to him? But deep inside she still hopes that the prince of her dreams would ask her. A prince called Nick Russell.

Meanwhile in the forest, Nick is looking for Madison. Hoping she would be alright.

"Maddie! Maddie, where are you!" Nick was getting a little tired. He took a seat on a rock to rest. He grabs his morpher trying to contact Madison. "Maddie, can you hear me? Maddie?" He put his morpher back in his pocket after he receives no respond from Madison and looked in the air. "Where are you?"

"Where's who?"

Nick jumped up in shock after he heard a voice behind him. "Phineas! Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Looks like someone is jumpy today. Did you lose something?"

"I'm actually looking for Madison. Did you see her today?"

"Well, you won't find her here."

"Thanks a lot. That really helped."

"Anytime. You wanna know how my day looked like?"

"Do I wanna know?" Nick looked worried. He knows that Phineas tells stories no one likes to hear.

"Good. This morning, when it was time for breakfast, I was chasing this big and tasty cockroach. The biggest I've ever seen and those big and hard to get insects are always the tastiest. You should taste it. Maybe I have some left over if you want."

"No thanks. I…already ate."

"Alright. I'll save it for you for another time. Anyway, later that day, I was hungry again. I decided to look for some ground worms. Haven't eaten those things for a long time. You should try those one as well, it feels so good to taste those slimy and slippery things in your mouth. And the struggle in your throat when you swallow them…"

Nick was getting discussed when he listens to Phineas's story: "I really need to go now. It's getting late. I'll see you around."

Nick was about to leave when Phineas said something that might be useful to his ears. "Wait! I thought you might also want to know this."

"I'm not interested."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Also if it involves a blue little mermaid I saw earlier this day?"

Nick turned around and finally he got to hear what he wanted to hear. "You saw Madison? I thought you said you didn't see her."

"Correction. I said you couldn't find her in the forest."

"Phineas, where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was at the park."

"Thanks Phineas." Nick run off to find her, but then Phineas cam after him.

"But I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

Nick stopped running when he heard that and faced Phineas. "Why?"

"She seemed a little upset. That poor girl was crying her tears out."

"What happened? Is she alright? Is she safe?"

"Beats me." Then a smile appeared on Phineas face when he saw Nick all worried and stressed. "Aw. That's so cute. I like that."

"Like what?"

"The worried look on your face. Makes me almost think that something's going on between the 2 of you."

Nick started to laugh when Phineas made that comment. "Me and Madison? We are just friends Phineas."

"You are? So, when the 2 of you went to the mountains on your bike, watching the city's view, or the time when you went playing Frisbee at the park with her, or the time when you're both training together at Rootcore…it all didn't mean anything to you?

"How do you know all this stuff?" Nick asked surprised.

"Well, what do you think? I gotta find my own entertaining. These woods sometimes get bored."

"So you thought, heck why not spy on Nick and Madison?"

"Well, I could spy on the others as well, but couples are more interested."

"Madison and I are not a couple. And we never will be."

"I see. So, you're telling me that you're not attracted to a smart, sweet and beautiful girl like Madison?"

Phineas's question made it hard for Nick to deny that he is indeed falling for his teammate. He sighs. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I am falling for her. All these times we were together, I was actually starting to like her more and more and I didn't even notice it. I was too busy to find out where I came from and now it's too late. I missed my chance and now she's in love with someone else."

Nick then took a seat on the nearest rock and sighs. Phineas took a seat next to him. He felt sorry for him. "Sorry to hear that. Did she tell you that she's in love with someone else?"

"No, she didn't."

"Then how come you're sure that she likes someone else?"

"Someone told me that she does."

"Someone else than Madison? And you believe this person?"

"Well, why shouldn't I believe him?

"Well, why should you believe this person in the first place? It's pretty obvious you're doubting about this."

"I just don't understand it."

"Well, neither do I. My suggestion will be, talk to her. Tell her how you feel about her. Be honest to her."

"But what if it is true? What if she is in love with this person?"

"There's only one way to find out, don't you think?"

"I don't know about this."

Phineas smiled at him. "You know, someone once told me this: you'll never get the right answer, if you don't ask the right question to the right person."

Nick sighs. He knew Phineas was right. If he wanted to know for sure if Madison does feel the same way about him then he needs to tell her everything.

Back in the Rock Porium, Xander and Chip already left to train at Rootcore and only Vida and Toby were left in the store. Toby was standing behind the counter and Vida was behind her DJ table as usual, playing some music.

"Hey Vida!"

Vida put off her headphones when she saw her boss waving at her, knowing he wants something from her. "What's up?"

"I need to make a phone call in my office. Can you watch you the store for a minute?"

"No problem Tobes!"

Toby disappeared in his office and Vida walked to the counter. At that moment, her eyes were fixed to the person who enters the store. "Maddie!" Vida quickly ran to her sister and embraced her. "Thank god you're safe."

"I'm fine Vida."

"Fine? Do you know how worried we were? We almost started to think that Koragg and Necrolai were after you."

"I'm alright V. Don't worry about it." Madison responded in sad and distracted. Vida could see that something's bothering her sister.

"Is everything alright sis?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well...where's Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah, he's looking for you out there."

"To be honest, I don't care. I don't wanna see him right now." Madison tried to control her tears, but it was too hard and her tears were scrolling over her face. Vida saw that something has upset her sister. She embraced her sister.

"Hey, I'm here sis. Calm down. Just tell me what happened?"

"I'm so confused V. I don't know what to do now."

"What's going on?"

Madison wasn't exactly the most open person, but she knew she could trust her sister more than anyone. "There's something I need to tell you."

Vida brought Madison to the couch of the store, where she listens carefully to her sister and couldn't believe what she heard. Will the real truth ever come out? Will Vida be able to hold her temper after she heard Madison's story. But most important is...what's Madison's answer on Ben's question?

**End Chapter 8.

* * *

**

**Ben was indeed the one who found her and the one behind the tree was none other than...Phineas! He is so funny, I just couldn't leave him out of the story! Besides, he is one of Nick's closest friends!  
**

**AH! Another cliffhanger! I just had to put another cliffhanger there! Don't hate me! LOL. What do you think Madison's answer will be? You know what ya gotta do if you wanna know what will happen in the next chappie! Muwhahahahaha!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: LOST

**Chapter 9: LOST**

A new morning was breaking through Briarwood. Still one day before the big dance at Briarwood. Xander and Chip are training in Rootcore that morning. They were both studying.

"Aw man. How am I suppose to remember this all?"

Chip grins when Xander came up with the question. "Well, I have an idea."

"Oh no, you don't. Madison did that too many times with me."

"Alright, if you say so. So, do you have a date for the dance?"

"I'm still analyzing, which lucky girl would be perfect to go with me."

"Still didn't find someone?"

"It's not that easy to find someone. I can't just pick someone to go to that dance."

"Yeah, sure."

"What about you? Do you have a date?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Oh come on, mate. There has to be someone you wanna go with."

"I do have someone in mind…"

"But…" Chip remained silence and returned to his books. However Xander was too curious to leave this beside. "Come on Chip. Who? Is she hot?"

"Xander, not every girl needs to look hot, or being popular like the ones in your dating journal."

"Not just the hot girls are in my journal. Also the ones with brains and the ones with loads of cash. So, who is she? Do I know her?"

Before Chip could answer, they were distracted by the hard door shutting behind them. Vida entered the room all upset.

"Whoa, looks like someone got out at the wrong side of the bed." Xander joked.

"Knock it off Xander."

"Yes, meine Fuhrer," Xander saluted at her. Vida shot Xander a look.

"Is everything alright?" Chip asked worried.

"No, everything is not alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Men! That's wrong."

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me."

"I wasn't talking about you, you moron."

"Whatever. Look, I'd love to stay and listen, but I have classes right now. So, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Later." Xander left Rootcore, leaving Vida and Chip alone. Vida took a seat and kept staring in front of her. Chip moved closer with his chair. "No date for the dance?"

"Oh no, that too. Great. I'm organizing the event and I don't even have a date."

Chip knew that she rather go with Xander. But also knew that Xander is probably taking someone else, because Chip thinks that Xander will always see Vida as one his friends and not more. "Well, if you want. I don't have a date as well."

Vida smiled when Chip was trying to ask her. "Chip Thorn, are you asking me to the dance?"

"Well, that is if you want to. I'll promise to keep my superman custom at home."

Vida actually had someone else in mind, but after Xander's respond about the dance, she knew the chance that he would ask her, would be very small and she didn't want to go to the party dateless. "It's a deal," Vida answered while she blushed.

Chip was glad to hear her answer. "Good. But I can see that something else is bothering you. So, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Vida started to roll with her eyes. "It's Nick."

"What about him?"

"Guys like him really think that other people don't have feelings. So, he just pretend to be all nice and then at another moment, Bam! He drops them like a rock."

"Oke, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"About him and LeeLee."

"Nick and LeeLee? Since when did that news hit Briarwood?"

"Since they kissed in front of our school."

Chip shocked when he heard that. "Who told you that?"

"So, it's true?" Vida started to slap Chip on his arm. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Ouch! Because Nick didn't want everyone to know. It wasn't such a big of deal."

"Not a big of deal? I can't believe what I'm hearing. How could Nick be so selfish?"

"Relax, it was just a game."

Vida suddenly calmed down, but was confused at the same time. "A game?"

"We were playing truth or dare. LeeLee picked Nick and Nick chose dare. So LeeLee gave him the assignment to kiss her 10 seconds long."

"And he was just fine with that?"

"Ofcourse not. You know what he thinks about her. He doesn't like her and he never will. But he had no choice. It's the rules of the game. Trust me, that kiss really meant nothing to him. "

Vida was relieved to hear that. "Oh thank god. You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"Why?"

"So, now I don't have to cancel the dance. Imagine if I had to disappoint a huge crowd of people. Everyone at our school was excited about this dance."

"Wait a sec, why should you cancel this party because of Nick? I thought you threw this dance for Madison." Chip asked confused.

"Well, I told you that this dance was my plan to bring 2 people together."

"2 people together…" Chip eyes grew large when he suddenly realized what he has done. "You mean, this dance was actually for Nick and Madison!"

"Yeah, who did you think this party was for?"

"Uh-oh." He knew that he was going to be in big trouble when he realized that not only did he think the dance was for Madison and Ben, he also told LeeLee about them going back together, which means that LeeLee would take advantage of this situation.

"Chip, you're scaring me now. Why are you saying uh-oh?"

"V, I think I made a huge mistake."

Vida's mouth felt open when she heard that. "Chip, what do you mean by you made a huge mistake? And how big is that mistake?"

Chip tried to smile, but saw his smile started to disappear when he slowly started to tell Vida the truth.

Meanwhile, at Briarwood High, Nick and Xander are walking through the school hall talking about the dance.

"Mate, you have loads of girls who'd love to go with you and you still didn't pick one."

Nick sighs. "I'm not even sure if I'm going."

"Pardon me? Are you insane? First of all, V organized it and she would kill you if you don't show up and second, a party means loads of girls."

"Funny, I heard you already picked someone you wanna go with."

Xander's eyes grew large when he heard that. Did Nick know that he's talking about Vida? "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources. Look, it's already pretty obvious that she won't turn you down."

"Are you sure?"

Nick sighs. He rather would be the one taking Madison to the dance, but knew that he lost his chances anyway with her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm not sure if I should ask her."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her yet."

"Well, it's not that easy. I'm looking for the right moment."

"Xander, it's a dance. It's not like you're going to ask her to marry you."

"I know that."

They both arrived at their locker. When the 2 boys were getting their books out of their locker, Nick saw Madison standing at her locker. "Hey Xander."

Xander faced his best friend. "What?"

Nick wanted to tell him that Madison was standing there and that he could take his opportunity to ask her to the dance. However, Xander didn't see her, because his back was facing her. Nick was suddenly thinking about what Phineas said at the forest. 'You'll never get the right answer, if you don't ask the right question to the right person.'

"Earth to Nick. Anyone in there?" Xander waved with his hand in front of Nick's face.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to say something?"

"Yeah, uhm…" Nick just knew that he needs to talk to Madison first. "Toby asked if we could work Monday after school as well. He'll be out of town then."

"That's no problem."

"Great, I'll tell him then."

"Cool. Look, I gotta go now, but I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later."

Xander closed his locker and left in a hurry. Nick closed his locker and wanted to walk to Madison.

"Hey Nick."

Before he even could move, someone else stood in his way.

"LeeLee. Look I gotta go now."

"To where? Maybe I can come with you."

"I'm going to talk to Madison and I don't need you to come with me."

"Fine, but before you go, I need to ask you a question."

Nick sighs. "Fine, what is it?"

"You know about the upcoming dance Vida is organizing?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you and I don't have someone to go with, how about if we go together?"

Nick turned to Madison for a moment and then he turned back to LeeLee. "I'm sorry LeeLee, I actually have someone else on mind I wanna go with."

LeeLee noticed that Nick was looking at Madison the whole time. "You're not talking about Madison Rocca, right?"

"What if I did?"

"Oh poor Nick. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Madison is already taken."

Nick knew Xander didn't ask her, so there was no way that she was already taken. "Yeah sure. Bye LeeLee."

"I'm not kidding. Even if she's not asked yet, you better not ask her."

"And why would I do that? So, I would go with you?"

"No, because you wouldn't make the organizer very happy with that."

"Why would Vida be upset about that?" Nick asked confused.

"You mean you don't know it yet?"

"Know what?"

"I'm surprised they haven't told you yet. On the other hand, it was going to be a surprise for them, but I thought you guys were pretty close friends and they would have told you anyway."

"Told me what LeeLee?"

"Vida is organizing this dance to bring Madison and Ben back together."

Nick started to laugh. "Madison and Ben? That's a good one."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I'll give you a reason. Madison broke up with Ben. And there's no way she wants him back. She doesn't even love the guy."

"And how would you know that? Maybe she regretted that she ever let him go."

"Trust me, I know Madison and there's no way those 2 are going to be together again."

"Fine. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Miss Rocca herself?"

"Fine, I'll ask Vida about it later."

"Nick, I was talking about the other Miss Rocca."

Nick looked at Madison, who was still standing in front of her locker, reading one of her books. LeeLee was smiling when she saw Nick was shaking in the knees. "What's the matter? Scared that it might be true?"

"Fine. But you'll see you're wrong about this." Nick slowly walked to Madison. His heartbeat went faster, when he came closer and closer to her, until he stood in front of her.

"Hey Maddie."

Madison moved her book back in her locker. "Nick, hey." Madison tried to smile, but it was hard to smile at someone you want more than anything in the world, but you can't have him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is all good."

"Good."

"Did you hear about the dance? Your sister is organizing it."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"So…are you going?" Nick asked nervously.

"Well, my sister organized the whole event. It wouldn't be fair not to go."

"Cool. Are you going alone or with your sis?"

"I'm not planning to go by myself to the dance."

"So, anyone in mind you wanna go with?"

Madison was trying to not look in his eyes. If there's anyone she wants to go with, it's with him. "I actually did have someone in mind I wanna go with."

"Really? Then why don't you ask him?"

"Because she's already going with me." Nick's mouth felt open when he saw Ben joining them and putting his arm around Madison.

"Ben?"

"Hey Nick."

"So…uhm…the 2 of you are really going together to that dance."

"Ben asked me when you guys were actually looking for me."

"I see." Nick was disappointed when he saw Ben moving closer to Madison.

"So, Nick, who's your date for the dance?" Ben asked with a smile.

Nick didn't know what to say at the moment. "I…uhm…"

"He's going with me." LeeLee answered after she heard the entire conversation and smiled at Nick.

"Wow, you and LeeLee?"

Nick hesitated for a minute. He looks to LeeLee, then back to Madison and Ben. "Yeah, we are going together."

Madison looked disappointed when she saw them together.

"Well, this is a surprise." Ben answered with a smile.

"You could say that again." Nick responded while he looked at Madison.

Madison then looked up to Nick and LeeLee. "I'm very happy for the both of you. I hope you'll have a great time together at the dance."

"Ofcourse they will. Why shouldn't they?" Ben answered all excited. LeeLee was excited as well. Except for Nick and Madison. They are spending their evening with someone else, while they actually want to be in each other's arms that night.

"We have class, so we should really go now. But it's nice to know that you won't have to go alone. I'll see you later."

Madison and Ben walked hand in hand to their class.

"Madison, wait!" Nick yelled before they would leave to class. Madison turned around.

"Yeah?"

Nick really wanted to tell her the truth that she is the one he wants to go with. But all he could see right now are the intertwined hands of Madison and Ben together.

"What I'm trying to say is…uhm…I just wanna tell you…uhm…"

"Tell me what Nick?"

"I'm glad for the both of you. Really. You deserve it."

"Thanks Nick."

Madison and Ben left to their class leaving Nick with LeeLee. Madison turned around one more time to Nick and then they disappeared when they entered a classroom. Nick couldn't believe what he just saw. He knew he screwed up everything now. He lost her for good now. Or might there still be a chance for our Red Ranger?

**End Chapter 9.**

**

* * *

Alright...there's Madison answer. It's Yes to Ben. Please don't hate me now. LOL. And finally one mistake is cleared up. In next chapter, another mistake will also be cleared up! **

**More Xander and Vida focus in the next chapter. I promise! I'm glad you guys like Phineas in the previous chapter. It won't be the last time we see of him. **

** You know whatcha gotta do if you want the next chappie real soon! More reviews!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: TROUBLE

**Chapter 10: TROUBLE**

Still one day before the dance and everyone at Briarwood High are excited about it. That evening at the Rock Porium, Nick, Madison, Chip and Vida are working. Nick was standing behind the counter, Madison is dealing with the stock, Chip is filling some CD's and Vida is looking at some records to play in the store. At that moment, Toby came out of his office.

"Hey gang, hear me out."

The 4 teens stopped doing their chores and walked over to Toby. "What's wrong Tobes?" Nick asked.

"You guys are not gonna believe who's going to play on your high school dance."

"Not Jake Bonebreaker, right?" Vida asked all worried. She knew Toby's a huge fan of the legendary rocker, but to let him play on the dance…not such a good idea.

"Better."

"Well, who?"

"You guys are looking at him now."

The 4 teens were silence for a moment, looked at each other and suddenly shot in laughter. "Oh come on Toby. Seriously. Who?"

"I am serious. Your school called me and the DJ Vida hired cancelled, so I came up with the solution that I wouldn't mind to play during your dance."

The teens stopped laughing and Vida was biting on her lips, hoping that Toby was only joking. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna be your groovy DJ of the night. I'll promise you, I'll give you the night you will never forget." And with those words Toby disappeared into his office carrying a huge smile on his face. Madison comforts her sister from the news. "Are you alright sis?"

"Do I look alright? My boss will play at our high school dance."

"Come on V, Toby is our friend. He just tries to help us."

Vida turns to Chip. "By being the DJ at our dance? Why doesn't he just shoot me right away? It will go quicker."

"V, you are still the organizer of the dance, meaning you are in charge. So, you can just tell Toby what to play during the dance and what not to play. And I'm sure your party will be an evening no one will forget."

"You're right. I am in charge. I can do whatever I want. Thanks Nick."

"No problem."

Nick smiled at Vida. Glad he could help her out. But then he and Madison stared at each other for a moment.

"_God, he is so incredible. That was so sweet of him to assure my sister that her party will be a blast. Now I even love him more. Was it actually a good idea to go with Ben to the dance, instead of hearing Nick first out? No, he goes with LeeLee to the dance. So, it's obvious something's playing between those 2. Then why keeps he looking at me like that? I want to turn away to avoid him, but I can't. His eyes are too irresistible to avoid them."_

Also for Nick it was hard to keep his eyes of Madison. But he already wasted his chances and now she's going with someone else. Although he doesn't understand why she goes with Ben, while she's actually in love with Xander. Boy, is Xander not gonna like this. Alright, enough staring and thinking now. Otherwise he goes crazy.

"I…uhm…I need to get back to work." Nick responds to kill the silence between the friends.

"Yeah, me too." Madison quickly answered. Nick and Madison both quickly went back to their chores and left Vida and Chip in the middle of the store.

Chip moved closer to Vida, so the 2 lovebirds wouldn't hear them. "I think things don't go well between Nick and Madison."

"Ya think? If you kept your mouth shut, this all wouldn't have happened."

"Well, excuse me. Next time if you're telling me another story again, be a little more specific. Never tell me an unfinished story."

"I already told you not to tell anyone, but you just couldn't keep it to yourself. And from all the people walking around on this planet, you had to tell LeeLee. What were you thinking?"

"She promised she wouldn't say to anyone about it."

"Chip, this is LeeLee Pimbari we're talking about. The girl who has a huge obsession over Nick. You know she would do anything to get Nick."

"Well, why don't you tell Nick about it?"

"No way. Then I have to tell him about my plans as well and then the surprise of this dance is ruined."

"Like your plan is gonna work. They both are going with someone else to the dance."

"Well, why don't you tell Madison about that fake kiss at school?"

"No way, I promised Nick that I wouldn't tell anyone. You shouldn't even know about it."

"Well, I promised Maddie not to tell Nick about her crush on him either. This is a mess."

"You can say that again. Now what?"

Vida sighs and looked at Nick and Madison, who sometimes stared to each other and then get back to their chores. She knew she just had to do something about it. "We have to talk to them and try to convince to dump their partner, so they will go with each other. You go talk with Nick and I'll talk to my sis. But don't say a word about my plan."

"If you don't say a thing about that fake kiss."

They went their separate ways. Chip walked over to the counter where Nick was standing.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey. What's up?"

"So, Nick. I heard you asked LeeLee to the dance."

"Well, actually she asked me."

"I always thought that she wasn't your type."

"She isn't. It's just a dance. No big deal."

"Well, you could have asked someone else instead."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Madison for example."

"Madison is going with Ben. Besides, wasn't it Vida's plan of this dance to bring them together?"

Chip hated to lie, however he couldn't tell either. He promised Vida to tell further to anyone about her plan. He had done enough damage for the week. "Yeah, but what if it was just some rumor. I mean, you know that LeeLee would do anything to get to you. Even tell things that aren't true."

"I know, but you had to see them this morning. It's so obvious she wants him back and I don't blame her."

"Are you telling me that you wanted to take her instead?" Chip asked with big grin on his face.

"Maybe," Nick denied. "I actually thought Xander would take her to the dance."

Chip shocked when he heard that. How could he forget Xander? He likes her as well. Aw man, this is getting too complicated. He can't tell Vida about it either, because he knows that she likes him and if she finds out that her crush is in love with her sister, she'll be crushed.

"Chip, are you alright? You're kinda sweating."

"I'm alright, I'm alright. No worries."

Meanwhile, the Rocca sisters are in conversation. Vida tries to convince her sister to change her mind about taking Ben to the dance.

"But I thought you like Ben." Madison responds all confused.

"I do, but we both know that he's not the one you wanna take to the dance."

"If you're talking about Nick, forget it. He's already taken."

"Yeah, with LeeLee. He doesn't even like her."

"They kissed each other at school, V. How would you explain that?"

"Maybe she kissed him and he was surprised or something."

"For 15 seconds long? I don't think so."

"Actually it was 10 seconds."

"What?"

Vida didn't realize what she was saying. She promised Chip to keep it for her. "I'm just guessing."

"If he wanted to go with me, then why didn't he ask me?"

"Maybe he's shy like you."

"Nick? Shy?"

Vida knew that it was a lame excuse. Their fearless leader? Shy? Even Madison knows that those 2 words don't go together. "Well, maybe he would have asked you if you didn't say yes to Ben in the first place."

"Why do you want me and Nick going together to your dance so badly anyway?"

"Because…I just want you to be happy, sis."

"Well, going with someone, who happens to like someone else, is not exactly going to make me happy."

"Sis, you just have to give him a chance."

"Why?"

"Because I know he doesn't like LeeLee at all. You gotta believe me."

Madison sighs. Vida sure knows how to convince her. "Are you sure about it?"

"Positive. Just go to him. Talk to him. Ask him yourself and I guarantee you that he will tell you the exact same thing I just told you."

Madison looked at Nick who was talking to Chip and sighs. She would never just give something up, and definitely not someone she likes for so long. "Alright. I'll talk to him."

Vida embraced her sister all excited. "That's my sis. Now go."

Vida pushed her sister towards the counter where Nick was standing. Madison slowly walked over to him. This is the moment of truth. Will she go eventually to the dance with Ben or will it be with Nick? Nick saw Madison walking towards his direction. The smile between the 2 teens just kept growing as Madison came closer. But before Madison could even greet, they were disturbed.

"Hey Nick." Nick, Madison and Chip all looked who was standing at the entrance of the door.

"Oh, hey LeeLee."

"So, what you're doing now?" LeeLee asked as she moved closer to Nick, which made Madison jealous.

"I'm going home, since I'm off now."

"Great, then you can take me to the mall."

"The mall? Why would I go to the mall?"

"Hello, it's for the high school dance. We still need a custom."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?"

"Nick, the dance is tomorrow already. Now, come on."

"Wait."

"Why?"

Nick looked over to Madison quickly, who was standing next to Chip. "Well, Madison wanted to tell something."

"Well, she better hurry up. The mall will soon close."

All eyes were fixated on Madison, who was getting nervous. She wanted to talk to Nick alone, but seeing LeeLee hanging on him, made her decision clear.

"I…uhm…I wanted to tell Chip that he should mark those records. They're 5 discount off."

"I'm sure Chip will do that. Let's go Nick."

Nick sighs. He took off his working blouse and grabs his jacket and put it on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." Chip answered.

"Bye Maddie."

"Bye Nick."

Nick looked at Madison one more time and left with LeeLee. Vida saw what happened and walked over to Madison.

"Maddie…"

"Don't. I made my decision. I'm going with Ben. End of conversation."

"But…" Vida tried to reassure her, but Madison soon left to the back of the store. "This is just great."

"I'll go talk to her for a moment." Chip offered and he walked to the back of the store to find Madison. Vida walked over to the counter to check some records. At that moment, Xander enters the store.

"Whoa, this place looks deserted. Where is everyone?"

"Nick's off, Toby is making some phone calls inside the office and Madison and Chip are…checking the stock at the back." Vida doesn't want to involve Xander in the mess as well. She also knew that Xander's the worst in keeping secrets.

"And they left you in charge? Congratulations V."

"Can it. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have something better to do? Like finding a date for the dance."

Xander was laughing at Vida's comment. "You're very funny V. Looks like it's just gonna be me and you. You and me. Dateless at the dance."

"Who? Me? That makes only you dateless, since I have a date for the dance."

Xander stopped laughing when he heard that and couldn't believe he heard. "You have a date? You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"I'm not. This morning, someone asked me to the dance."

"Someone did?" Xander was shocked when he heard that. He should have been the one asking her to the dance. "Who?"

"Chip Thorn."

There was silence between them. Suddenly Xander shot in laughter. "What's so funny about that?"

"Chip? Chip Thorn? Our Chip? The one who wore a superhero custom to the Homecoming Dance?"

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Are you sure he really asked you to the dance?"

"You think I can't get a date for my own High school Dance, which I'm organizing?"

"V, that's not what I'm saying. I mean, maybe you misunderstood him for some reason."

"You know what…I don't need to listen to this."

"V, I didn't mean it like that. Would you just listen to me?"

"No, you listen to me. I might not be Homecoming queen like my sister, or pretty like LeeLee, but some guys don't care about looks or how girls dress or how much make up they wear. So, I don't need to hear this. Especially not from you."

Before Xander could respond, Chip enters the store. He heard the yelling from the back and could see the tension between the 2 friends. "Uhm…am I interrupting?

"No, Chip. Xander and I finished talking." Vida responded as she looked at Xander. "What is it?"

"Well, I just talked to Madison. I think you better go and see her. She could use some support right now."

Vida looked at Xander. Unlike Madison, Vida could perfectly control her tears and she didn't want to show Xander that he hurt her feelings. "Now if you excuse me, my sister needs me now."

Vida quickly walked to the back, leaving Chip confused. He walked over to Xander. "What was that all about?"

Xander looked at Chip with angry eyes. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend."

"Oh yeah? Well, friends don't suppose to betray each other."

"I didn't betray you. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Vida. Is it true that you're taking her to the dance?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"You know Xander, if you just explain me what the heck you're talking about, then maybe I can understand as well what I might have done wrong."

"Remember the time at school when I told you the story about my friend?"

"I know it was about you Xander. What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"You still are. How could you do this to me?"

"Hey, don't blame me. It wasn't my fault that Ben asked Madison first. Why don't you go shout at him?"

"What's Madison and Ben got to do with this? I'm talking about Vida. You knew I like her and now you're taking her to the dance while I wanted to ask her."

Chip was silence for a moment. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait a second. You were talking about Vida? The whole time it was her you liked?"

"Well, who do you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, wow." Chip then realized that he made another huge mistake.

"I really thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong."

"You don't understand it. Just listen to me."

"Forget it. Have fun. Both of you. I'm sure the 2 of you will have a blast at the dance. I will find someone else to go with."

"Xander, wait!" But Xander didn't want to hear him out. He was to upset to stay and listen. "Oh boy, this is bad. Really bad."

Chip knew he was in big trouble. After he made a mistake with Madison and Ben, he thought things couldn't get worse. He wished! He mixed up both the Rocca sisters. He thought Xander has a crush on Madison, while he was talking about Vida all long. Not only he made a mistake with Xander, he also gave Nick the wrong info. Things already didn't go well between Nick and Madison, now he only made things worse. Hopefully it isn't too late to fix the situation.

**End Chapter 10.**

**

* * *

LOL...Updating again after such a long time...Yeah...I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but it just keeps you guys coming back for more! LOL. Anyway, the story almost comes to an end. Just a few chapters more and then it's finito! Hmmm...as you probably just read, another confusion has been cleared up! Except it has cost Chip his friendship with Xander. I told you there was going to be more Chip/Vida/Xander in here!**

**Oh, by the way...this fanfic has been nominated for the fanfic of the month March at Rangerboard. So, if you really like and enjoyed this fic, please vote for it! Just don't forget the title of the fic! LOL.**

** I will post soon again...that depends ofcourse of the number of reviews I will receive from you guys! Hope you can wait a little longer!  
**

**And don't forget to VOTE!**


	11. Chapter 11: THE HEART OF A QUEEN

**Chapter 11: THE HEART OF A QUEEN**

The next day at Rootcore, Nick, Chip and Vida are studying. At that moment, Udonna enters the chamber. She was surprised to see that there were only 3 rangers attending.

"I see we are not complete. Where are the others?"

"I called Xander this morning, but he said he didn't feel good. Something about pain in his heart." Nick answered.

Chip looked frightened as he knew that Xander cancelled, because he felt betrayed that he took away the woman he love.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea. He didn't want to explain it to me." Nick turns to Vida and Chip. "Do you guys know anything about it?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Vida answered cold. She was still upset about the things Xander said last night to her at the Rock Porium.

Nick was surprised about the way Vida answered. Then he turns to Chip. "Oke. What about you Chip?"

"I guess…he's upset that he still didn't find a date for tonight." Chip had to lie. He couldn't just tell in front of Nick, Udonna and especially Vida that Xander was upset at him for taking the woman he loves to the dance.

"Oke, if you say so." Nick respond confused. He didn't understand it. Xander is one of the best-looking guys in Briarwood. He would have no problem with picking a date for the dance.

Udonna looked around and saw another team member was missing as well. "What about Madison?"

"She…uhm…she didn't feel so good as well."

"Is she alright?" Nick asked all worried.

"Oh, don't worry. My sis is gonna be fine. She just didn't feel to come right now."

"So, she's not going to the dance tonight?"

"Oh, she'll be there. She doesn't want to miss a thing of the party. Speaking about the dance, Udonna, is it alright if we leave earlier? We need to pick up our customs for the dance. Please."

Udonna smiles. "That is alright. But promise me that next time I want the team complete in here. We need to be prepared against Koragg and his army. They will take advantage of every weak moment."

"You got it. Shall we guys?"

"You guys go ahead. I gotta check something out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright, come on Chip. I wanna win that costume competition."

Vida and Chip left Rootcore in a hurry. Udonna smiled as she watched Vida pulling Chip with her out of Rootcore. Nick smiled as well. Suddenly he gets a headache.

"_Red Ranger! Soon it will be time! Soon you will find out where your destiny lies. Soon Red Ranger! Very soon!"_

The voice in his head stops. Udonna looked at Nick and saw him breathing in and out, meaning only one thing. "Nick, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Was it Koragg again?"

Nick didn't want Udonna to be worried. "No, I was just thinking."

"Nick, I can see that something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't stop thinking about what Koragg said during our last fight. I know it sounds a little weird, but I get the feeling that I've met him before."

"It's not that odd. You don't remember a lot of your childhood."

"Yeah, but why Koragg? Why does he say those things to me?"

"Things? What things?"

"Something about my destiny. I don't understand it."

"Nick, I want you to be honest with me. Koragg's voice in your head, did it happen a lot?"

Nick sighs. He can't lie to Udonna either. She is a sorceress. She would have find out anyway. "Well, lately...I hear him a lot."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want you to be worried. Please, don't tell the others."

"Nick, they are your team members."

"I will tell them if I know more about this. I promise."

"Very well. But if he challenges you for a fight, I don't want you to go by yourself. It might be a trap. You'll never know."

Nick stood up, grabbed the book from the table and walked to the bookcase with it. "Don't worry about it. I won't get in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

Phineas was hanging the other way around on one of the branches inside the chamber. Nick yelled when Phineas scared him. "Phineas!"

"I know, I know...I'm sorry." Phineas jumped off the branch on his feet. Udonna smiles and walked over to him.

"Phineas, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just curious how it went with our leader in love."

Nick was ashamed when Phineas revealed the truth about his feelings for Madison. "Phineas!" He quickly walked over to the table to avoid Udonna's look.

A smile appears on Udonna's face when she heard the news. "Is that true?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Nick, it's love you're talking about. So tell me, who is this beauty you laid your eyes on?"

Before Nick could respond, Phineas came between them. "I know, I know. This beauty has a camera, is shy and beautiful like the ocean. Get it? Ocean."

"Thanks a lot Phineas. Why don't you tell Madison as well? Then we all know."

"Oh, could I?" Phineas asked all excited. Nick shot him a look. "On the other hand, I think you're the better man for the job."

"Madison doesn't know it yet?"

"Nobody knows. Nobody, except Phineas."

"Well, I have to admit that it wasn't a surprise to me either."

"You knew it as well? Ofcourse you do. You're a sorceress."

"Nick, I don't need my magic to see that something beautiful is going on between the 2 of you. I could see by the way the 2 of you were looking at each other that this was going to lead more than just friendship."

"Unfortunately, that's not gonna happen. She wants someone else now. He even takes her to the dance." Nick sighs.

Udonna could see that it really bothered Nick. "You really wanted to take her to that dance, don't you?"

"How come I didn't see it sooner? The whole time she was standing next to me and I have never noticed how much she means to me. Until now."

Phineas felt sorry for Nick and walked over to him. He comforted the Red Ranger. "Aw, poor Nick."

"Come over here Nick."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something. Take my hand. We are going for a little trip."

Nick slowly took Udonna's hand. "Ooh! Can I come as well? Please." Phineas begged. Udonna had to laugh when she saw Phineas begging. "Very well. Just hold my arm and don't let go." Phineas held her arm tight.

Nick was still confused what Udonna was up to. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Udonna snapped in her fingers and suddenly they stood outside the Rock Porium. Nick releases Udonna's hand and looked around.

"We're in Briarwood."

"Not just in Briarwood, Nick."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Nick looked at the direction Udonna pointed him and saw a familiar youngman wearing a leather jacket standing in front of a tree. He was fixing his bike.

"That's Nick." Phineas yelled.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean if I saw another me in front of me, I would freak."

"Don't worry. Nobody in here can see us."

Nick walked closer to the Nick, who was fixing his bike. Then he turns to Udonna. "Why did you take me here?"

"Just look."

"_Hey there."_

Nick turned around and saw a familiar face. He smiles when he saw her. "Maddie?"

"_Hey."_

"_We sure could use your help back there."_

"_I don't think there's anything I could have done."_

"_So, while we're out in the world fighting evil, what are you gonna do?"_

"_Well, first I'm gonna fix my bike. Then I'll head to my grandparents and see if I can live there instead with my sister in Briarwood."_

_"No parents?"  
_

_"Ah, you're nosy." Madison blushed. Nick smiled when he saw her blushing. "Yes, I have parents. They're working overseas for a few years. I was living with my cousins for a while, then my uncle, and now my sister."_

_"Must be hard leaving friends all the time."  
_

_"Usually don't stay around long enough to have friends."  
_

_"You know you could...I mean...you could stay somewhere longer...you know, like here, maybe."  
_

_"I'd love to hang and talk to you all day, but I still got a lot of work to do on my bike and..."  
_

_"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I just...I was...I was trying...uhm...I'm gonna leave you to it."_

"_Hey, look, I…I really appreciate what you're trying to do, trying to say, but I guess I'm just not cut out for this magic stuff like you guys. But goodluck."_

"_Yeah. You too."_

Nick saw himself watching Madison leave and then returning to his bike.

"Aw, that was cute." Phineas responded after what he saw.

Udonna looked at Nick. "Do you remember that moment?"

"Ofcourse." Nick turns to Phineas and Udonna. "That was the first time we talk to each other. How could I forget? She was beautiful. Still is. And I was too blind to see that."

"Shall we?" Nick took Udonna's hand and Phineas held Udonna's arm tight. She snapped in her fingers and they suddenly stood on the beach. Nick looked around and saw the sun was shining bright and people and kids are playing on the beach.

"Where are we now?"

"Ooh…I love the beach." Phineas started to run to the sand and start playing with it.

"Do you remember this day, Nick?"

"It does look familiar to me." Nick started to walk closer so he could see the 3 teens playing on the beach. He could see himself wearing red trunks and Xander wearing Green trunks and Ofcourse Chip was wearing yellow trunks with superman printed shirt. They were playing frisbee together. Xander has the frisbee in his hand.

"_It's comin' your way, Chip!"_

_Chip is running to catch the frisbee. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" But he missed catching it. Nick ran to get the frisbee. He ran back and smiled at Chip. "Better luck next time, Chip. Here ya go Xander!" He threw it to Xander and Xander caught it._

"_Hey, is this what you girls are gonna do all day long? Just sitting here?"_

Nick walked closer, so he could see who were sitting on the beach chairs. He saw Vida wearing a black and pink bathing suite and next to her sat Madison. She wore a blue tank top and jean shorts.

"_You forgot ignoring you all day long." Vida answered._

"_Funny, V."_

That's typically Xander and Vida. Always arguing with each other. Then he saw him and Chip running towards their direction.

"_Hey, what's taking so long?" Chip asked._

"_I'm trying to convince the ladies to do something active for today."_

"_I will do something active. About 10 minutes. I'll be breaking your limbs if you're not getting out of my sun." Xander quickly moved away from Vida's sunlight. _

"_You sure you don't wanna join us, V?" Chip asked._

"_No, thank you. I'm fine here." _

"_What about you Maddie?" Nick asked with a smile. "You wanna join us?"_

_Madison smiled when Nick asked. "Sure." Nick stretch out his hand to help her up. They almost bumped up to each other and they both started to blush. "You're alright?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. But that moment was quickly disturbed._

"_Hey!" Xander yelled. "Are we going to play or what?" Nick quickly grabbed the frisbee out of Xander's hands. "Hey!"_

"_Ladies first." He gave the frisbee to Madison. "Thank you."_

_They went to their places. Madison threw it to Nick. "Good throw, Maddie! Catch Chip!"_

_Nick throws it to Chip and he caught it this time. "Xander, catch!"_

_Xander ran to catch the frisbee. "I got it, I got it!" He was looking to the frisbee the whole time that he forgot that Vida was sitting on her chair behind him. He stumbles over her and Vida didn't look happy when it happened. She took off her sunglasses. _

"_Well, well, look, who's awake." _

"_Xander!"_

"_Now you're being active with us."_

"_Xander!"_

"_It was Chip's fault."_

_Vida stood up and started to run behind Xander. Nick, Madison and Chip were laughing when they saw them running, but Chip laughter became less when Xander came running towards his direction. "No, no, no, not this way!" Chip started to run away as well from Vida. _

_Nick and Madison walked back to the chairs and laughed when their friends are still running. Madison grabbed a bottle of water to drink. "Aw man. The guys are sorceresses. They could easily have used their powers. Plus it's more fun."_

"_You're right about that." Madison threw her water over Nick. She had to laugh when she saw Nick all wet._

"_Hey!"_

"_You're right. It's much more fun like this."_

_Nick gave her an evil laugh. "So, Miss Rocca likes water."_

_Madison could see by his smile what he was up to. "Nick, no. Don't even think about it. Nick Russell, don't you even dare."_

_Nick was moving closer her way and Madison start running away. But she wasn't fast enough. So Nick lifted Madison up on his shoulder and ran towards the sea. Madison was yelling, but Nick dropped her in the water. They laughed and splashed each other with water._

Nick returned to Udonna and Phineas.

"I've seen so many moments of the 2 of you together. What is so special about this one?" Phineas asked.

Nick sighs and looked at himself playing with Madison in the water. "I knew it. I knew it, but I was so stupid to push it away."

"Push what away?" Phineas asked confused.

"That's the moment when I started falling for her. But I was too stubborn to admit my feelings, so I just ignore it. Just look at her. She's so beautiful."

"Come on Nick. There's still one place we need to go." Nick walked over to Udonna. She snapped in her fingers and then they suddenly appeared someone's hall.

Phineas looked around. "Looks like we're in someone's house."

"Question is whose house. But I think I get the idea who lives here."

"Why don't you enter that bedroom?" Nick slowly enters the bedroom and looked around. The wallpaper of the bedroom was ocean blue. He started to get the idea in whose bedroom he was standing. Then he saw Madison.

Nick turns to Udonna. "When was this?"

"This is what happens right now, Nick."

Nick turns back to Madison. He saw she was looking all sad staring to her costume. It was a beautiful blue dress.

"What is that?"

"You already forget your plans for tonight, Nick?"

"Vida's Dance. That's Maddie's custom? Wow. She's definitely going to win that competition."

"She'll be going as Queen Guinevere."

"And Ben is probably going as King Arthur."

"Well, what would a queen be without a king?"

"Just great." Nick scoffed. He started not to like Ben for taking his girl to the dance. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly his girl either.

Then Madison walked over to the stereo and turned on a song.

"What is she going to do now?"

"Just listen."

_**I never believed in dreaming**_

_**It never got me very far  
I never believed that love could find me**_

_**Like an arrow through the heart  
I never believed in miracles**_

_**Or building castles in the air  
Not until that day I found you**_

_**Turned around and you were there**_

**_  
From the day you came_**

_**You gave me a whole new point of view  
I've been touched by an angel**_

_**It's impossible but true**_

_**I believe in you   
I swear that forever from today**_

_**No one will ever take your place  
I believe in you  
And I believe our love will last always**_

"Madison sure has a good taste in music." Phineas starts to dance on the music. Nick smiles when he saw Phineas dancing. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Not exactly what I hear in the forest everyday."

"When the gang invited me to hang out on my first day in town, they took me to this really neat club. After some time, the guys went dancing. I didn't wanna go, but Vida pushed me to the dance floor."

"Let me guess. Right in Madison's arms?" Phineas asked.

"They played this music when we danced. It was our first dance. I can't believe she remembered."

Madison walked to her window and stared outside. Nick moved closer to Madison and he could see a tear scrolling on her face. "Why are you crying, Maddie?"

"She can't hear you, Nick"

Nick stood up and walked over to Udonna. "Why is she crying? Why is Maddie so sad?"

"I don't know. Perhaps she's sad, because something's missing in her life."

"Something that probably carries the name Ben." Nick answered sarcastically.

"Are you sure about that?"

Nick looked at Udonna "What do you mean?"

"We must go now, Nick."

Phineas quickly walked to Udonna and held her arm tight. Nick walked to Udonna, but before he held her hand, he turns around to Madison.

"Uhm, Nick. You heard what the lady said. Let's go. Time to split."

"Just give me a second." Nick walked back to Madison, who was still staring out of her window and tears are still scrolling over her face. "Whatever happens, whoever you will choose, I will always love you Maddie. I promise." He moved his hand to her face and wanted to wipe a tear away. To his surprise, he could touch her face. With his hand he caressed her face and then quickly moved his hand. Madison touched the spot of her face where Nick caressed. She looked around, but she saw nobody.

"Nick, we have to go now."

Nick walked to Udonna and held her hand. Udonna snapped with her fingers and they were back in Rootcore. Phineas sobbed. Udonna looked at him. "What's wrong, Phineas?"

"That was the saddest moment I have ever seen. I'm going now. This is too much for a Troblin to handle." Phineas left in a hurry crying all loud. Udonna watched Phineas leaving the room. Then she walked over to Nick.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Don't lose hope Nick."

"What hope? I lost my chances with Madison for good. She goes to the dance with King Ben."

"Not every queen ends up happily ever after with the king. And Guinevere is one of them."

"I don't understand."

"Nick, a woman can love 2 men, but only one can win her heart. King Arthur may have everything. But he didn't have the love of his queen. Someone else did."

With that advice, Udonna left the room. Nick was thinking what she meant by that. Suddenly, his morpher went off. "Nick, here."

"Nick, are you still at Rootcore?" It was Vida who called him.

"Yeah, I…uhm…I was busy."

"You're always busy. Just don't forget the dance tonight. Or else."

Nick laughed. Typically Vida. "Don't worry about it. I won't forget."

"You better. Hey, Chip and I are still at the mall. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I've got everything…" Nick stopped with his sentence.

"Hello? Nick? Are you still there?"

"Actually, I do need something there? Could you guys wait up for me there?"

"Alright, but hurry. I still need to go home and change."

"I'll be there in a second." Nick hung up and ran as left Rootcore as fast as he could. Why? He had a plan. He knew what Udonna meant by her last words. To win the heart of a queen, there's one thing you should never do. Give up. And that is exactly what Nick is planning to do. If it's not too late.

**End Chapter 11.

* * *

**

** Hey everyone...another update. Hope you like it. First of all...I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me at RB! Thanks to you this fanfic won 3rd place for fanfic of the month March! Thank you so much! I'm so glad a lot of people enjoy the fanfic! **

**Oke, back to the chapter...I hope you love the song that has been used in this fic. At Sorcerers Realm you can see my Nick & Madison Musicvideo that goes with this song. I just posted it. Hope you love that! So, we have Nick is going with LeeLee, Madison is going with Ben, Chip is going with Vida...but who Xander's date be? Tell me if you guys guess it right! LOL**

**In the next chapter...finally Vida's Magical Dance will start and you will see what costumes our heroes will wear, you'll be surprised! And also, you will find out who Xander's date will be! **

**But you guys know what I want before I post that chapter! Reviews, reviews...and...reviews! LOL **


	12. Chapter 12: DANCES AND DATES

**Chapter 12: DANCES AND DATES**

That evening, all the students of Briarwood High arrive in their costumes at their school. They were excited about this dance. Vida, on the other hand, was pretty nervous. It was the first dance she organized. She and Chip enters the gym arm 'n arm. Chip was dressed as the magician Merlin and Vida dressed up as a fairy. Chip looked around how beautiful the gym was decorated. There were lights hanging everywhere and ofcourse a disco ball was hanging in the centre.

"Wow. V, you did an awesome job. The gym looks amazing."

"I can't believe the store wasn't ready with my costume. I had an awesome Xena, Warrior Princess costume and now I look like…" Vida looked disgusted to herself. "Tinkerbell."

"Well, it was the only costume in the store. So either it was Tinkerbell, or my superman costume. But hey, you do look great. And you wear your favorite color Pink." Chip joked.

Vida shot him a look. "Don't even go there."

Chip quickly looked around to avoid confrontations with Vida. "Hey, where's Madison?"

Vida was looking around as well and saw that he sister was indeed missing. "I don't know. She should be here by now with Ben. I don't see Nick in here either."

Chip smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Look who just arrived." Vida turned to same direction and saw Nick entering the gym with LeeLee. Nick wore a knight costume and LeeLee an old dress that has been worn from the Middle Ages. Vida and Chip walked over to them. "Hey, guys. Nick, that costume definitely suits you."

"Thanks."

"Hey. What about me? I am so going to win this costume competition"

"Well, LeeLee, your costume is…" Vida didn't know what to say about the tight and old dress LeeLee is wearing and on her head she carries a crown. "Who are you anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? Oh, wait, that's right. You're always skipping History, no wonder the lack of your knowledge about the middle ages."

Vida was offended and wanted to punch LeeLee in her face for the comment she just make, but Chip held her back. "So, what are you?"

"Hello. Queen Mary of England."

"Why would you dress like her?"

"Because she's elegant, she has style, she has power and loved by everyone."

"Uhm…not exactly, said Chip.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, technically…Queen Mary was a Tiran."

"What a perfect match, don't you think so?" Vida joked. It made Nick and Chip laughing.

LeeLee felt offended when they laughed at her. "I go get something to drink." She left to the table with punch. Vida moved closer to Nick and punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I can't believe from all the girls at our school, you asked LeeLee."

"I didn't. She asked me."

"And you said yes? Why didn't you take my sister instead?"

"She's going with Ben. I thought that's what you wanted. To bring Madison and Ben back together."

"Technically, it's not Ben Madison suppose to…" But before Chip could tell Nick the truth, Vida stepped on his foot to keep his mouth shut. Chip held his screaming of pain inside.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Nothing." Vida answered quickly.

Nick looked at them like they're hiding something from him. "You guys are acting strange lately. You sure you're alright?"

Chip and Vida looked at each other and quickly shake their head yes. "Oh, yeah. Everything goes perfect."

Then Chip's attention got caught by the entrance of a familiar face. "Oh, wow. Look at your sister."

Nick turned around and saw Madison entering the gym, wearing her beautiful blue dress. His mouth felt open when he saw her. The dress was perfect for her. "Whoa, Maddie sure has a big chance of winning. Look at her. She looks gorgeous."

"Yeah, she does." Nick responded when he kept staring at Madison.

"Yo, sis! Over here!" Vida waved and Madison smiled when she saw her friends. She walks towards their direction.

"Hey guys."

"Whoa sis…I mean Queen Guinevere. Your outfit rock."

"Thanks sis. Your outfit is also…cute. I actually thought you were going as Xena."

"Well, technically…" Chip wanted to tell the whole story, but Vida cut him off.

"Can we forget that part, please? At least I have a costume. Not really my taste, but it's better to have something than nothing."

Madison smiled. "Whoa, look at you, Chip. That costume totally fits you."

"I am Merlin, at your service my queen." Chip took Madison's hand and kissed it.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine." Then she turns to Nick who was looking at her the whole time. She smiles at him. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Maddie. You look…wow."

Madison blushed when she saw Nick smiling. "Thanks."

Vida felt the love between her sister and her leader and thought her and Chip's presence was disturbing their moment. "Oh well, I think Chip and I should check out on Toby for a moment. Come on Chip."

"Why?" Vida pinched Chip's arm and got Vida's clue. "Ouch! That's why."

Chip and Vida left to the DJ table, leaving Nick and Madison behind. They didn't know what to say and there felt silence between them. Nick decided to be the first to break the ice. "Great party, huh."

"Yeah, Vida sure organized very well. I'm impressed. I like your costume."

"Thanks. It's sure different then wearing my jacket."

Madison smiles at him. "But it does look good on you. It's not everyday I get to see Nick Russell in his knight costume. So, which knight you suppose to be?"

"Sir Lancelot." Madison was quiet for a moment when she heard that. She knows the story about Arthur and the betrayal of his wife Guinevere and his best knight Lancelot. It made her blush. "So, how's everything going lately?"

"Fine. Everything goes fine. How about you?"

"I'm alright. Perfect. Just fine." Nick looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her. He wasn't fine. Things are not going alright. Why? Because he suppose to take her to the dance, he suppose to stand next to her the whole night, he suppose to hold her hand at this moment. "To be honest, I'm not alright."

Madison looked at him concerned. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"There's something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you wanna know."

"Nick, you know you can tell me everything. Now what do you want to tell me?"

Nick was so lost in Madison's eyes and smile. He just had to tell her about his feelings. He held her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Maddie…I…"

Before Nick could tell her about his feelings for her, his moment was disturbed by LeeLee and Ben. Nick quickly let go of Madison's hands. "Hey, there you are." Ben put his arms around Madison. He wore a king's costume. "Hey Nick."

"Ben. What a surprise." Nick answered sarcastically. He hated to see Ben's arm around the woman he loves.

"So, you wanna dance?"

"Well, actually, Nick wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, really?"

Nick felt the pressure on him as everyone looked at him, waiting for his respond. He didn't want everyone's attendance at this. He wanted to be with Madison alone. "I…I think you have a great chance of winning the competition. Definitely."

"Oh, thank you. Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

Nick hesitated for a moment. "Yeah….yeah, that's all."

"Great. Let's go dancing." Ben grabbed Madison's hand to go the dance floor. Nick could see the disappointment on Madison's face. He lied to her again.

"Aren't they cute together?" Nick shot LeeLee a look. "What? I'm sure Vida will be happy that her plan succeeds tonight."

"Whatever."

"Wipe that sad look of your face. Let's go dance."

"I'm not really in the mood to dance, LeeLee."

"Hello. This is a party. Come on." LeeLee pulled Nick with her on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Vida and Chip are looking at Nick and LeeLee, and Ben and Madison from beside.

"This is going to the wrong way. I think we should tell them the truth."

"No way."

"V, look at them. They are dancing with someone else right now. Not exactly according to your plan."

Vida pouted for a moment. Chip has a point. Her plan seems to fail if she doesn't do something about it. "Fine."

"Great, let's tell Nick the truth."

"No way. Why can't we tell Madison first about that kiss?"

"Because I say so."

"Forget it wizard boy. First we tell my sis the truth and then we tell Nick."

"Oh, this isn't getting us anywhere."

Vida rolled with her eyes and then her eyes are growing wider as she saw another familiar face entering the gym. "Is that…Xander?"

"What is he wearing?" Chip couldn't believe what Xander was actually wearing. He wore a green costume and a hat. Vida and Chip walked over to him. "Hey…Xander."

"Vida. Chip. Nice to see you here."

Vida had to laugh what Xander's wearing. "Xander, I'm not sure if you've noticed it, but…you kinda look like Peter Pan."

"That's because I am Peter Pan. The store mixed up my costume with another and this is what they have left. I suppose to go as Rambo."

"You do look like Rambo. Rambo of Neverland." Vida joked.

"Very funny."

"So, where's your hot date? Or are you lonely tonight. Hey, Chip, we should ask Toby to play that record. Especially for Xander." Vida laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I went inside the wrong room."

"Clare?" Chip asked confused.

"Hey guys."

Vida stopped laughing when she saw Clare. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Your Xander's date?"

"Well, he asked me this afternoon and since I've never attended a real High school dance I thought, why not."

Vida didn't know what to say at that moment. For the first time in her life, she seems speechless.

"Well, I think these 2 lovebirds like to be alone now. Come on Clare. Let's dance."

"Oke. I'll see you guys later then." Xander took Clare's hand and walked with her to the dance floor.

Vida and Chip are watching Xander and Clare walking up to the dance floor. "Lovebirds? What the heck does that suppose to mean?"

"Uhm…V."

"Ugh! Typically Xander. Mr. 'I know everything' thinks that just because I have a date and he didn't, he can just say something like that."

"V…uhm, I…"

"I'm telling you, that guy will never change. He will always be the same big flirt and ego guy since day one."

"V!"

Vida turns to Chip. "What?"

"Xander had trouble with finding a date, because of a reason."

"Yeah, they were either taken, not good enough for Xander or they were too smart to go with Xander."

"V, I'm serious."

Vida looked at Chip with serious eyes and could see that he's hiding something from her. "What is it? Chip, what's going on?"

"Vida, there's something I need to tell you."

Chip had enough of all the secrets. He caused already enough damage to Nick and Madison. He didn't want to do the same thing with Vida and Xander, so he decided to tell the whole truth to Vida. From the beginning where he made the mistake, till when he found out when he made a mistake. Question is, how will Vida react on it?

**End Chapter 12.**

**

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! Been so busy lately, exams are coming my way, so busy, busy, busy! But I've read ur reviews and I'm glad you all like the previous chapter! One of the most romantic ones! As for the question who will Xander's date be...most of you could guess that already...it is indeed Clare! And some you could already guess as who Nick would dress!**

** Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! I will try to update soon again! BTW, this fanfic has been nominated again at Rangerboard, so go and vote! LOL.**

** Keep the reviews coming everybody! We are almost coming to an end!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: UNCHAINED MELODY

**Chapter 13: UNCHAINED MELODY**

That evening, the teens are still at their High school dance. Having a great time? Not really. They all went to the dance with a date, but not exactly with the person they wanted to go. LeeLee went to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Nick standing next to the DJ table. He couldn't help it, but look at Madison dancing with Ben. Was Udonna sure about it? Does he still have a chance with Madison? Toby, who's standing behind the table, noticed Nick staring at Madison.

"Not happy with your queen?"

Nick turns around and looked at Toby confused. "What?"

"You think I don't notice it? You've been looking at her since you got here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you in the stage of denial of something? Just go to her."

"I can't. She's here with Ben."

Toby smiles. "Ah-ha! I knew it." Nick rolls with his eyes. "Why don't you just ask her to dance with you?"

"Like I said. She's here with Ben."

"I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind….unless you want more than just a dance." Nick didn't know what to say. He looked at Madison and then he looked at the other side of the room to avoid Madison. Toby saw that and had to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. How come you never made a move?"

"She had a boyfriend."

"She indeed 'had' a boyfriend. You knew she and Ben broke up. You had a chance with her then."

"You're right, I 'had' a chance with her and I blew it. I mean look at her. She looks so happy."

"Just because she looks happy to you, you think she is happy?"

"Oh god, you sound just like…"

"Like who?"

Nick realizes that he almost spilled the truth about his ranger position. "Like…my sister."

"Is that a good thing?"

Nick rolls with his eyes. "If I had one more chance with her, I definitely wouldn't waste that chance" Then he saw that Ben left Madison's side to go to the bathroom. Madison walked away from the dance floor to the sideline.

"Looks like your prayers have been heard. The king left his queen unprotected. Here's your chance."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Nick, you said if there's going to be a second chance you wouldn't slip that moment. Do you think you will ever get another chance like this again?"

Nick sighs. He knew Toby's right. So, he decided to walk towards Madison's direction. Before he could say something, Maddie turns around. "Hey Nick."

"Hey." Madison's appearance made Nick speechless. He didn't know what to say at that moment anymore. Madison could see that he's trying to say something.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm…no…everything is fine."

"Great dance. Huh. I have to admit it, Vida sure did a great job."

"Yeah, she did." Nick sighs and Madison could see something's bothering him.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I…uhm…I want to ask you something. I wonder if you maybe…if you would like…if you want to…"

Madison had to smile when she saw Nick couldn't find the right words. She never saw Nick so nervous before. "To what?" Nick looked at the floor. He felt his heartbeat going faster. This was his last chance and he can't blow it. "Oh, come on Nick. We're friends. You know you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if you…if you would like to dance…with me."

The smile on Madison's face grew when she heard Nick's question. "Uhm…sure."

Nick's smiles when Madison agreed to dance with him. He takes her hand and led her to the dance floor. Suddenly another song was played. A slow song. He saw Toby putting his thumbs up for 'way to go, Nick'. Nick smiles and looked back to Madison. He places his hands on her waist and Madison places her arms around his neck. She rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick pulled Madison closer to him. He wished this moment could last forever.

_**Oh, my love**_

**_My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time_**

**_And time goes by  
So slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?_**

_**I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

Then Madison looked at him straight in the eyes. His knees started to shiver.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Nick asked confused.

"I mean…why Lancelot?"

"Someone told me that there was a story about this queen, who was married to a king. This king had everything. But there's something he didn't have. And that's the heart of the queen. And that's what Lancelot had. He doesn't own a kingdom, an army or money…but he did have love."

Madison blushed. She didn't know what to say at that moment. _"Oh my god, is he talking about me? Could it be?" _She was getting shy and looked away, but Nick touched her cheek gently and moved it, so she could only look at him. Nick moved his head closer to Madison's. _"Oh, my gosh, is this a dream? I can't believe this is really happening? He's going to kiss me. This is the moment I've dreamed of for so long and nothing can spoil this moment."_

Unfortunately, it can. They heard someone coughing. "Excuse me, I believe you're dancing with my date." Nick and Madison slowly moved their heads and saw Ben looking at them. Nick released Madison. "Sorry."

"Ben, Nick and I were just dancing."

"Yeah, sure. I think LeeLee is calling for you Nick. If you excuse me, I'd like to continue my dance with my date." Ben took Madison's hand and walked away to the other side of the dance floor, far away from Nick. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder from behind. He turns around and saw it's LeeLee.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhm…nowhere."

"Well, let's dance."

She grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Meanwhile, Chip's looking for Vida and found her sitting all by herself at one of the tables. Chip took a seat next to her.

"V, I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am."

"V, I'm so sorry about everything."

"You mean for mixing up everything, like when you told Nick that Ben and my sister were going to be together. Or mixing up me with Maddie? How come you didn't tell me about Xander?"

"I couldn't. I promised Xander not tell anyone. You girls think you're the only ones who keep secrets?"

"I just can't believe it. Xander in love with me. That sounds so ridiculous."

"Why do you think he's acting so weird lately?"

"But Xander and I…we are always arguing and he always annoys me."

"Those are the first signs of likeness, V."

"Hey, I never said that I liked Xander."

"True, but be honest, V, you wished you were the one to be in Xander's arms right now instead of Clare."

Vida sighs. She knew Chip was right about it. The long time fights and argues made the pink ranger fall for Briarwood's biggest flirter. "You're right. I guess I do feel attracted to him, but I thought by all those comments he giving me…I thought he would never be interested in someone like me."

"Everyone has his own way of expressing himself. Probably teasing you is Xander's way to get close to you. And honestly, I think you're doing the same thing."

"I guess we both were giving each other hidden signals."

"Looks like you're not that different from your sister after all. Both different characters, but when it comes to love you both share the same problem."

Vida smiles when Chip tried to cheer her up and she looked at Xander who's dancing with Clare. "So, you think it's too late to tell him?"

Chip looked at Xander and then back at Vida. He smiles. "It's never too late to tell someone about your feelings."

Vida looked back at Xander and knew she had to confront him. She was always tough and fearless, but telling Xander about her feelings is another story. She's not shy, but not an open person either. For the first time, Vida Rocca is actually scared. Will she finally have the courage Xander about her feelings for him?

**End Chapter 13.**

**

* * *

Surprise one! Oh, look...another chapter has been posted! Quick! Read! LOL  
**


	14. Chapter 14: YOU

**Chapter 14: YOU**

While, Madison is talking to Xander and Clare, Ben is getting something to drink from the refreshment table. He found Nick there standing all alone. Ben knew he already had the woman he wanted back, but decided to add more salt to the wound.

"Already lost your date?"

"Not that is any of your business, but she went to talk to her friends."

"Do I sense hostility from your side? Could it be, because you're not here with the date of your choice?"

"Ben, if you've come here to gloat, save your breath, I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on Nick. Let's remember that this is a dance. Let's not spoil it for Vida, shall we? Besides, it was only a matter of time that Madison and I were going to get back together again.

"Is that one of your conclusions, Ben? You think just because I missed my opportunity to ask her to the dance, you think you won? If you really think I would give up on her…then guess again.

"You weren't interested in Madison in the first place."

"I never said I wasn't."

"You were the one who let her go."

"I don't need to hear this. You know nothing about me."

"You're right. I don't know you. But do you actually wonder why she gets so shy around you, or why she's always hanging out with you, or the two of you are always together?"

"We're friends, Ben. Hanging out is usually one of the activities friends do together."

"Or the way she looks at you? Or smiles at you? You must really feel stupid now you've let her go."

"I didn't and you know what, don't be so sure that it's you Maddie wants. She's in love with someone else."

"I know. You. I mean it used to be you."

"Me?"

"Oh come on, Nick. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it?" Nick was confused when Ben started to laugh. "God, were you wearing eyes patches the whole time?

"Why should I believe you?"

"What? You think I'm making this up?"

"I don't know what you're trying, but I'm not going to listen to some lies that are coming out of your mouth." Nick was about leave.

"Then tell me, why did she break up with me in the first place?"

Nick turns around when he heard the question. "I guess the 2 of you weren't meant to be together after all." He answered with a smile.

"It's your fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Maddie and I were doing fine, until you came along. It was your fault that our relationship didn't work out."

"Probably because she finally realized what kind of a jerk she was dating."

"Why did you come to Briarwood in the first place? Why did you stay anyway? I thought you weren't the kind of guy who stayed at one place. But you just had to. From the moment you saw Maddie, you didn't want to leave town until you have her."

"Oke, I think you're losing it now."

"You stole her away from me."

"Listen buddy. I didn't steel her from you. Maddie is capable to make her own decisions. I had nothing to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it. She broke up with me, because she was in love with you."

"Ben, I hate to tell you this, but you really got the wrong guy. Because Maddie is actually in love with someone else. She's in love with Xander." Ben started to laugh when he heard that. His laughing confused Nick. "What's so funny?"

"Xander? Xander Bly? Her long time best friend with the accent? You're kidding, right?"

"Why is that weird?"

"It's not weird. It's just not true. She's not in love with Xander. She's in love with you."

Nick was starting to think back about what Xander said at the Rock Porium about Madison. _"She told me about this guy. She has a crush on this guy, and guess what. He goes to the same school as us. He has gorgeous eyes, a great body, has dark hair, he's mysterious, charming and funny. And there are a lot of girls falling for this guy."_

"No, it's Xander. I mean she said that she's in love with someone who has dark hair, is charming, funny and is attractive to girls?"

"And you right away thought she was talking about Xander?"

"He also goes to the same school as her."

"And you're not? Nick, did you even thought for a second that she actually meant you?"

Nick was thinking again about what Xander said that evening. _"She even said that I know him and that he's actually one of her best friends. Plus she described him that he's handsome, has dark hair, goes to our school, is athletic, and is popular with the girls. That could only be one person."_

Then he gets a flashback of the day at school. _"Look Xander, are you really sure that it's you Madison's in love with."_

"_Well, who else could it be? I mean, why would she ask me out to the movies yesterday anyway?"_

Then he gets a flashback of the day when he, Madison and Xander are working at the Rock Porium. The moment before Madison and Xander went to the movies. _"You wanna do something after we're done?"_

"_I'd love to, but I have other plans later. Maybe another time."_

The last flashback Nick gets is during his trip with Udonna and Phineas. He remembers the moment of Madison crying. _"Why are you crying, Maddie?"_

"_Perhaps she's sad, because something's missing in her life. Don't lose hope Nick. A woman can love 2 men, but only one can win her heart."_

Nick finally understood what was going on, after putting all the pieces of the puzzles together and he understood what Udonna meant by her last words. "Oh, no."

"You see."

"I…I have to talk to Maddie."

"I don't think so."

"Try to stop me."

"I don't think you will stand a chance after your kiss with LeeLee Pimbari."

Nick was stunned when he heard that. "How did you know about that?"

"Why? Was it supposed to be a secret? You know, I never thought you had a thing for LeeLee."

"Don't tell me crap. You know darn well that I'm not interested in her. Couldn't wait to tell Madison about it, so you could win her back? Is that it?"

"Actually, Madison was the one who told me. She saw everything. You blew it Nick. The doors, which would lead to her, have been closed for you and opened mine. I should go back now. Maddie is probably wondering where I am."

Ben wanted to leave, but Nick held his arm to stop him from walking away and looked at him with angry eyes. "Don't think I will give her up."

"When are you ever going to learn, Nick? I'm the king in here and the king always gets the girl. At the end of this dance, I'll be the one who ends up with Maddie, while you'll be all alone wondering, how things could have been between the 2 of you if you weren't so stupid."

"This isn't over yet."

"It already is. It is over Nick. I won. Madison is mine now. And don't even think you will ever get a chance with her again, because this time I won't slip her through my fingers again."

With his last words, he returned to Madison. Nick watched as he saw Ben putting his arms around her. It made his upset. At the moment, there's nothing he would rather love to do, is to punch him in the face. But there's something else he needs to take care off first.

**End Chapter 14.**

**

* * *

That was it! 2 chapters in a row! WOW...hope you liked it. We almost reach the story to an end...Al the mistakes has been revealed to the right persons...question is...can everything be saved? Want more? You know what to do then! More reviews!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: MISTAKES

**Chapter 15: MISTAKES**

The dance at Briarwood was still on. Xander and Clare are dancing with each other and Clare could see that Xander's mind was somewhere else. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're pretty quiet."

"Well, people don't really talk while they're dancing."

"I'm not talking about during the dance. You also didn't say anything during the trip here. Not to mention, that you totally blew off Vida and Chip. Is there something going on between you guys?"

"No, nothing is going on. Everything is fine. I just wanted to leave the love birds alone."

"Since when are Vida and Chip a couple?"

"Well, since…uhm…"Xander stammers on Clare's question. He didn't want to tell Clare that he actually said those things, because he's jealous. "Since Chip asked V to the dance."

"Well, you asked me to the dance. That doesn't mean that we're suddenly an official couple."

"That's different."

Clare rolled with her eyes. "Xander, Vida and Chip are just friends. Don't take this personally, but it sounds to me that you're kinda jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Xander shot in defense and started to laugh. "Clare, you're talking to Xander Bly here. I can get loads of pretty girls here."

"Then why did you ask me to the dance?"

Ooh, that was the question that just hit Xander's pride. He didn't know what to answer on that one, but as always, Plan Xander always had an answer ready. "Well…I…uhm…wanted you to show our school. You said you always wanted to see our school."

Unfortunately, Xander underestimated the sorceress in training. "I see. Then why is it bothering you so much that Chip and Vida are together at the dance?"

"It is not bothering me. Just watch me, if Vida and Chip are standing in front of me, I would have no trouble with talking to them."

"Xander?"

Xander turns around. When he saw it was Vida, he smiles, but when he saw that Chip was standing next to her, the smile disappeared and gave him a cold look. "Oh, it's you."

Vida rolled with her eyes. "Let's just go." She already turns around, but Chip stopped her from walking away and turns her around again, so she would face Xander.

"Xander, Vida would like to say something to you. Don't you, V?"

Vida sighs. She had to say it anyway. It was now or never. "It was all Chip's fault."

Chip's eyes widened when he heard that and his mouth felt open. "V!"

Xander and Clare looked at each other confused. "Pardon me?"

"Chip made a few mistakes these past days. He kinda misunderstood a few things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chip told me about…this friend of yours who happened to have a crush on one of his best friend."

Xander knew about what Vida's talking about and looked at Chip with furious eyes. "You told her!"

"Well, I had to. She had to know why you were acting so strange."

"Oh great, you told her everything except the part that this friend had another friend who betrayed him by going out with this girl. Or did you leave out that part?"

"Xander, Chip and I are just friends. God, why do you always have to make things complicated?"

"Me? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're actually here with Chip."

"I'm not a mind reader, Xander. How was I supposed to know that you wanted to ask me to the dance? Why didn't you ask me right away?"

"I'm glad I didn't ask you to the dance. I mean that would have been a huge disaster."

"Ugh! You are still the same annoying person since the day I met you and you know what, you'll never change."

"Ditto."

"Guys, we are here to correct a mistake, remember."

"Oh, we are Chip. My biggest mistake is that I ever told you that I actually liked your DJ music, because I don't. I think you're horrible."

"Well, my mistake is the time when you were a tree, I should have left you in the forest with all those nasty creatures. Right with the dirt, where you belong."

"Oh, well, you know what? I lied about the fact that I didn't take your car last week, because I did."

"How about this? I lied about the fact that someone else made a scratch on your skateboard. I was the one who did that. The only mistake is that I should have broken it."

"My skateboard? My precious skateboard? It was you! That's it. We are officially no more friends."

"You don't have to tell me that twice."

Clare looked at Chip when she sees the 2 friends breaking up their longtime friendship. "This is horrible. Chip, do something."

"Come on guys, we've been friends for years. You can't end a friendship because of something stupid. This is ridiculous."

"You know what's ridiculous? That I actually felt in love with her in the first place. Now, that's ridiculous."

"Ditto."

Then Xander was speechless after Vida's answer. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Were his ears playing tricks on him? "What did you just say?"

Vida suddenly realized what she just said and for the first time, she looked away in embarrassment. She didn't want to look into Xander's eyes after her confession. "I said…ditto." Xander didn't know what to respond on that. "I…Like you I was hiding it. I was too stubborn to admit that…I…uhm…I might have feelings for you."

After Vida's confession, it was suddenly quiet between the 4 friends. Xander couldn't believe what he just heard. The one and only Vida Rocca, with who he has been arguing for years, admits that she actually has feelings for him. Then Chip decided to say something to break the silence. "The truth is…I thought you were talking about Madison."

"Madison?"

"I thought she was the one you liked."

"How the heck did you come up with that thought?"

"Well, you mentioned in your conversation Rocca and sisters."

"Why did you think I was talking about Madison in the first place?"

"I don't know. I guess I got confused. You know me." Xander had to smile and felt relieved when he heard Chip's explanation. "You're my best friend, Xander. I would never betray you. I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry too, mate. I gave you a pretty hard time, while the cause was actually a small miscommunication."

"Friends?" Chip stretched his hand to receive a handshake.

Xander took his hand, but instead of a handshake, he gave his best friend a hug. "Friends."

"I pretty messed up things, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did mess up things."

"Hey, if you were clearer about your problems in the beginning then none of this would have happened."

"Alright, my bad. Next time, if I ever tell you something again, I will give you everything in detail."

"Oh, there won't be a next time. Next time you have a problem again that involves girls, don't even tell me."

The 4 teens had to laugh. Clare was so excited that everything has cleared up. "Awh, this is so sweet. I'm glad that all confusions have been cleared up and everything ended well." She hoped that this would be a happy ending. Unfortunately, it's not, because a few seconds later, Nick joined them. "Oh, Nick, you should hear about this. We have great news."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I have some news too. Unfortunately mine isn't so great," He looked at Xander with serious eyes. "We need to talk."

Xander was confused. By the look of Nick it was something serious. He had no idea what he wants from him. Could it be about the very first confusion? Will Xander realize what he has done? More important, can this mistake be fixed?

**End Chapter 15.

* * *

Muwhahahaha! A cliffhanger! Exams are finally over! Almost one with school and then I can enjoy my holiday! So...the last confusion will finally be confronted, but is it not too late to fix this? Will Madison finally find out about Nick's feelings for her? Or will this fanfic end up with Madison & Ben together? I will try to update soon, but I have to arrange a lot this week. Still gotta go to school for some meetings, plus I have to prepare everything for my upcoming birthday party next Saturday! Yeah!**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I knew I just had to catch up with Xander, Vida and Chip. Nick will be in the next chapter (DUH!) and for all the Phineas lovers out there! He'll be there too! So stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review behind! Cheers! **


	16. Chapter 16: CONFUSSIONS CLEARED UP

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have been so busy with college lately, but now my holiday starts...it means party! And I have time for my non schoolthings, this fic is an example. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 16: CONFUSSIONS CLEARED UP**

Our Ranger friends are still at Briarwood High attending their high school dance. That night, Xander and Vida confessed about their feelings for each other and Chip finally explained about his mistake. Xander and Chip made up and were glad that all the confusions were cleared up. That's what they thought. Nick joins them after his unpleasant conversation with Ben. He went to confront Xander with it.

"We need to talk."

"Sure mate." Nick and Xander went to the hall to talk. Chip, Vida and Clare followed them. "What's up?"

"Xander, I know you have a crush on Madison…"

Xander smiled as he knew that Chip probably told him the huge confusion as well. "Oh, don't worry about that. It was one huge mistake."

Nick was confused. "What?"

Chip stepped forward. "It was my fault. I thought Xander was talking about Madison, while he was actually talking about Vida. I messed things up."

"You're not the only one who messed things up, Chip."

Chip, Vida and Clare looked at each other and were confused. Xander was confused as well when Nick looked at him with angry eyes. "Nick, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. You wanna know why? I'll give you one hint. Madison."

The smile on Vida's smile got bigger after what Nick said. She got excited. "I knew it. I knew it. You do like her. This is so great."

"Not so great. Thanks to Mr. Plan Xander, I lost Maddie to King Loser."

"What are you talking about, mate? It's not my fault that she chose for him instead of you."

"She didn't want to be with him."

"Rejection is very normal, Nick. You can't get every girl you want. Besides LeeLee then."

"That's not funny."

"Chill out, mate. It was a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

"Back off, mate. It's your own fault that she's here with Ben."

"Oh, yeah?" Nick started to push Xander.

Xander pushed Nick back. "Yeah." They started to push each other and if Vida, Chip and Clare didn't break the 2 friends up, it would have lead to a fight.

"Enough!" said Chip, while he tried to pull away the leader from punching Xander in the face.

"Xander, don't." Vida yelled, while holding him back together with Clare. Clare panicked when she saw the 2 friends fighting. "You guys, stop it. Friends shouldn't be fighting."

"Clare is right. You guys shouldn't be fighting."

"Who's fighting?" The teens shocked when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Phineas…"

"I know, I know." Phineas sat on the lockers, while he listened to the conversations. He jumped of the lockers. "Don't scare us like that again. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood. Get it? Neighborhood." While Phineas pointed to the huge plant standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Phineas, you shouldn't be here."

Phineas suddenly looked disappointed. "I understand. I don't belong anywhere anyway."

"Phineas, it's not that we don't like you. It's just, if anyone sees you…you look different than everyone else."

"I see." He looked at Xander and his costume. "So, is that what you wear everyday? Nice hat. I like that."

"The store did this, I was supposed to go as Rambo…it doesn't matter. You don't suppose to be here. If anyone sees you here…"

"Well, what about her? She's not from this world either. How come she can stay?" While he pointed to Clare.

"Because she looks more human."

"And I don't?"

"Well, humans don't have pointy ears, they don't have weird noses and they usually take a shower at least once a day."

Phineas started to smell himself. "I don't smell that bad."

"Phineas, you need to get out of here before anyone sees you."

"Hey guys."

Too late. The teens turned around and saw Toby in the hallway. They tried to hide Phineas behind them, but Toby quickly caught the eye of the Troblin. "Who's your friend?"

The teens looked at each other and didn't know what to say. "This is…uhm.."

"Phineas. He's my…uhm…," Xander looked at Vida and Vida didn't hesitate. "Cousin."

"Cousin. Exactly."

"Oh. How come I've never seen him in Briarwood before?"

"Well, you've never seen him before, because…uhm…he's…uhm…" Xander then looked at Chip. "He's from Ireland. From a very small town."

"An exchange student. Hello...uhm…Phineas, right?"

"Hello."

"That's a very nice costume, Phineas. I would almost think you look like that for real."

The teens started to laugh, hoping that Phineas's real identity wouldn't be revealed. Because if his identity's revealed, then they had a lot of explaining to do. "Good one, Toby. It's obvious that Phineas wants to win that competition."

"Good point. Actually, I was looking for you Vida."

"What's up?"

"Do you know where those Jake Bonebreaker records are? I could swear that I brought them with me."

"Oh…uhm…maybe you left them at the store."

"Oh." Toby answered disappointed. He wanted so badly to play the music of his favorite rock artist.

Maybe next time Toby."

"Ofcourse. Next time we'll play it. Next time we'll show everyone out there what real rock music is."

"Great."

"I should be going back inside now. It was very nice to meet you Phineas. Maybe I'll see you inside on the dance floor."

"Definitely." Toby went back inside. Phineas moved closer to Nick. "What's a dance floor?"

"Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing unusual. Just picking up some interesting conversations. Boy, did you guys pretty mess up everything. First, Xander and Vida, then Madison and Ben, then Nick and LeeLee, then Chip and Vida and last, but definitely not least…my favorite, gotta admit that…Nick and Madison."

"What? What do you mean me and Vida?" The green ranger asked.

"You mean about your longtime crush on the pink Ranger?"

"How do you know about that? Who told you?" Xander asked all panicked.

"Xander, your crush on Vida isn't exactly something new. Most of us knew it already." Nick answered.

"Who?"

"I do." Clare answered while she rises up her hand. Xander shot her a look. "Well, it was pretty obvious. Even Morticon would have seen it."

"Guys…" Vida cut them when she heard Phineas saying that there also has been a mix up between Nick and Madison. "Phineas, what do you mean things are messed up between Nick and my sister?"

"Why don't you ask Xander, the Great? It's his fault." Nick answered sarcastically while looking to a confused Xander. He was now more confused than ever.

"What? Why is it my fault? I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, no? I just talked to Ben and guess what…it was me she likes, not you."

Vida couldn't believe what she just heard and looked at Nick with widened open eyes. "What? What kind of idiot would say that Madison is in love with Xander?"

"Hey! People do make mistake."

"Please, tell me you didn't."

"It was one little mistake."

"Xander…"

"How was I supposed to know that she was talking about Nick?"

"And what made you think that my sister was talking about you?"

"She said that he goes to the same school as her. Plus she said that he's handsome, has dark hair, is mysterious, charming and lots of girls are falling for him."

"And you thought 'hey, that fits with the Xander Bly profile'?"

"Well, it could have been me."

"Since when does Maddie find you mysterious?"

Xander was silent when Vida asked him that question. "I don't know. I was working on that part. I did find it strange when she mentioned it." Vida rolled with her eyes. Xander looked at Nick, who was looking sad, and realized that it was his fault that Nick lost Maddie. "I'm sorry Nick. I guess I screwed up things between the 2 of you."

"It wasn't just your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Ben told me that Maddie know about the kiss between me and LeeLee at school."

"What? How did she find out?"

"She saw us. I messed up everything." Nick took a seat on the stairs and sighs.

"So…this wasn't my entire fault?" Xander asked with a smile. The others shot him an anger look. "I mean…that sucks mate."

Vida walked over to Nick and took a seat next to Nick. "Nick, maybe you should tell her the truth."

"You should see her and Ben together. She's happy now. Ben is right. I lost her."

"Oke. If you say so."

The teens couldn't believe what Phineas just said. "What? You seriously didn't say that." Clare said all panicked. She couldn't stand to see Nick all sad about the woman of his dreams.

"Why not? He just said that he lost her. He gives up."

"Wait a sec, I never said I would give up."

"It almost sounds like you do."

"Well, I'm not."

"So, you're going for it?"

"Yeah!"

"And how you're going to do that?"

"I…have no idea. How will I get that geek away from her?"

Phineas put his arm around Nick. "Nicky boy, like I said. As long you're asking the right question to the right person, you'll get the right answer. In this case, you're asking the right question to the right person, coz I have the right answer for you."

Vida shot Phineas a look. "What are you up to?"

"Believe it or not, but Phineas has an idea. A very good idea."

Nick was very curious what Phineas's idea is. The others are listening to him carefully as well. Will Nick get Madison or is she already drifted back into Ben's arms?

**End Chapter 16.**

**

* * *

Oooh...What will happen? Don't cha just love Phineas? Will Nick get Maddie or is it too late? I will update soon again. Just keep the reviews coming! **


	17. Chapter 17: FIGHTING FOR LOVE

**Chapter 17: FIGHTING FOR LOVE**

That evening, while Phineas tells Nick about his plan, Madison is dancing with Ben. A slow song is playing, Ben held Madison by the waist and Madison rests her head on Ben's shoulder. It seems that the 2 teens have a great time, but the truth is that Madison couldn't stop thinking about her dance with Nick and about the kiss that almost was about to happen.

"_My name is Madison Rocca. I live in Briarwood. I'm the Blue Ranger. For the past months, I have seen sorcerers, I have fought monsters, I have been to weird places…I'm even able to do some magic. There's a spell, a spell to control over water. There's a spell, a spell to clean up the Rock Porium. There's a spell, a spell that could even large Xander's head. There's a spell for anything. Except for one thing. Love. Why isn't there a spell to win the pure heart of someone you love, more than anything is this world?"_

"Are you alright?"

Madison looks up to Ben and smiles. "I'm fine."

"_Just look at Ben. Any girl would love to go out with him. Why me? Since the day I met him, Vida tells me that Ben's the perfect son-in-law. And she was right. My mom always kept asking when Ben was stopping by our house and every time he came by, she was thrilled to see him. More thrilled than me actually. She didn't understand why I broke up with him. She still doesn't. Even Vida came up with a plan to get us back together again. Ben's so sweet and patiently. He has always been such a great guy and a real gentleman. Right now, I should feel dancing to cloud 7. But it doesn't. Why can't I just stop thinking about Nick? He's just like any normal guy out there. Just like Ben, he's good looking, sweet, gentle… Why can't I get Nick Russell out of my head?"_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"I think about 20 times."

"And I mean it every time." Madison had to blush after Ben's compliment and looked away. But Ben raised her chin up with his finger, so she looks straight into his eyes. Ben moved his head closer and Madison saw what was about to happen.

"_Oh my god. Should I, or should I not? Maybe this was destined. Maybe I should kiss Ben. Maybe kissing Ben could help me to get Nick Russell out of my mind. I can't keep waiting for a dream that never will come true."_

And with holding that thought, Madison moved her head closer to Ben. Their lips were about to touch. Or was this kiss not meant to be after all? At that moment, before they were about to kiss, the music stopped and the lights went on. Madison moved her head away and looked around. Everybody stopped dancing.

"What's going on?" Ben and Madison looked around to see what's happening, but the others students were confused as they are. Then suddenly something caught Madison's eye. "Oh, my god. Is that…Nick?"

Ben turned around and just like Madison, he couldn't believe what he saw. Nick was standing on the DJ table and everyone could see him.

"What's he doing?"

"Uhm…Trying to get attention?" Ben was wondering what Nick was up to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you must be wondering why I'm standing here…on this…table. I have a reason why I'm standing here...making a fool of myself. I'm here to prove something. That I'm not a quitter. That I'm not easily giving up on things. Especially on people I care the most." Nick looked at Madison and she looked back with a smile growing on her face. "One of you has taken away something very dear to me and I'm not leaving before it has returned to me." Nick suddenly took out his sword and pointed it to Ben. "Ben Ryan, pull out your sword. I challenge you to a fight!"

Everyone suddenly stared at Ben. Madison was shocked, but Ben on the other hand, burst out in laughter. "Come on, Nick. Haven't we talked about this already?"

"Yes, but I never said I was finished. Now, will you take this challenge?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Unless you're afraid." When Ben heard those words and saw a smile crossing on Nick's face, he pulled out his sword. Madison tries to stop him.

"You're not really going to fight him, right?"

"I never say no to a challenge." Ben moved closer to the middle of the room. Nick jumped off the table and walked over to the man he's going to battle with. Everyone gave them space to fight. "I should warn you, Nick. I am Briarwood's Fencing Champion."

"Well, I should warn you as well. I'm full of surprises."

"Fine." Ben started and Nick followed his lead. Everyone was watching the swordfight from besides.

Xander and Chip were standing next to the breathtaking Toby, who was impressed by the battle. "Wow, this is amazing."

"I know. Nick is pretty good."

"This is great. Vida sure did a great job on organizing this stunt. That fight looks so real." Xander and Chip were looking at each other all weird after Toby's respond. They could tell him that it was real, and that it was for Madison's sake. But they saw the happy look on Toby's face, they decided not to tell.

The fight was still going on. "I have to admit. For someone I've never seen fencing before, you're pretty good."

"You're not bad yourself." They continued their fighting. Vida stood next to Phineas watching the 2 boys fight over her sister. She found it ridiculous, but if it is the only way to bring Nick and Madison together. "Phineas, are you sure this was such a good idea?"

"Ofcourse it is. I did it before."

"You have? When?"

"It was a long time ago. You see, there was this wrestling battle in the forest. The fight between me and a Troll. There were 2 prices. You could win the Troll girl, or the delicious moldy cheese."

"So, what happened?"

"I ended up with the girl."

"Awh, you won the fight?"

"No, I lost. I wanted that cheese so badly. Took me a week to get rid of that girl."

Vida was confused after Phineas story. "I don't get it. You have to lose to win the girl?"

"Yep. Good plan, don't you think?"

"Phineas! In this human realm, we usually have to win to get what we want."

"You do?" Vida nodded. "Oh, wow. Nick is big in trouble then."

"Phineas!"

"Just calm down. Nick is smart and strong. Maybe he will win..." At that moment, everyone saw Ben almost hit Nick, and by that stunt Nick felt and lost his sword to the other side of the room. "…or maybe not."

Ben was pointing his sword against Nick's chin. "I told you so. I'm Briarwood's Fence champion. You can't defeat me."

"Ben! Stop it!" Nick and Ben saw the feared Madison yelling from besides. She was scared that Ben would hurt Nick. "Please, stop it!"

Ben moved his sword away from Nick and put it back. He moved closer to Nick, so the others wouldn't hear what he was about to say to Nick. "You just had to prove that you could defeat me. Now, you have seen it for yourself that you're huge failure. And not only you, but also your classmates and your friends. And Maddie. I told you so. The king always gets the girl." He moved away from Nick with a huge smile on his face facing his classmates. All the students clapped and cheered for him. Nick was angry. Nothing he would rather do now is to grab Ben and punch him in the face. He stood up. Everyone was quiet. Ben turned around and faces him. Nick was about to do the one thing he never would do, but then he faces Madison. He saw the worried look on her face. From that look he knew he failed.

Xander tapped on Toby's shoulder and tries to save Nick from his humiliation. "Toby, turn the music back on. Quick." Toby quickly ran to the DJ table and turned on the music back again. Everyone started to dance on the funky song that Toby was playing. Except Nick and Madison. They kept staring at each other from a distance. However, Nick couldn't face his lost to her and started to run away from the room. Madison went after him.

Vida and Phineas saw Nick running out of the room. "Oh, boy. This doesn't look so good."

"Phineas, stay here. I'll be right back." Vida ran to the exit of the room to catch up with her sister.

Madison who ran through the halls and ended up outside the school building. She looked around to find Nick, but he was nowhere to find. "Nick! Nick, where are you!"

Suddenly she heard the doors of the school closing behind her. It was Vida. Vida slowly walked to her sister, who seems to be confused after what happened at the gym. "Sis, are you alright?"

"I don't understand it. What just happened inside…why would he do something like that?"

Vida put her arm around her sister's shoulder and they walked over to the nearest bench. They took a seat. "Maddie, there's something you need to know."

Madison listened carefully to her sister, who tells her everything. All the confusions and mistakes that have been made by everyone the past few days. Where's Nick now and will Madison find him?

**End Chapter 17.**

**

* * *

I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I have immediately started writing the next chappie! I want to finish this fic before I'm off on my holiday! Anyway, that was Phineas's plan. Not really a good one, but it will get better. Ben and Madison were indeed about to kiss, luckily interupted by Nick! I promise there will be Xander & Vida in the next chappie. I'm not done with them yet! **

** Another news. This fic has been nominated for Hope For The World Fiction Awards 2006 as best Mystic Force fic! If you love it, please vote for it! The link can be found on RB or the SR Realm. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review after you read! Cheers! **


	18. Chapter 18: A MOMENT IN NEVERLAND

**Chapter 18: A MOMENT IN NEVERLAND**

While Xander, Chip, Clare and Phineas are waiting patiently inside the school building to give the Rocca sisters some privacy, they are slightly curious what they're talking about. Chip is the first one to break the silence. "So, what do you think they're talking about?"

"They're sisters, Chip. Vida is probably telling her…well, everything."

"Does that also include the mess you guys made the past few days?" Phineas asked with a huge smile on his face, but that smile disappeared when Xander and Chip shot him a look. He didn't know what to say at the moment, fortunately the sisters have returned from their little talk outside. "Ooh! Look who came back."

The guys all look at Madison. By the look of her face, the guys could tell that she has been crying.

"Maddie, are you alright?"

"No, not really."

"I'm really sorry, Maddie. I guess I messed up everything."

"Yeah, it's all Chip's fault."

Vida and Chip shot Xander a look and couldn't believe what they just heard. "Oh, and Xander, the Great had nothing to do with that? As I recall you were the one who actually assumed that my sister's in cloud 7 with you."

"A misunderstanding could have happened to anyone."

"Anyone caring the name Xander Bly."

Xander sighs and realizes that it was his fault as well. If he hadn't said to Nick that Madison's in love with someone else besides Nick, then the 2 lovebirds would have been together instead of facing Madison in tears. "I guess it was my fault as well. I should have talked to you first. I'm sorry, Maddie."

Madison sighs and as usual, the sweet girl couldn't stay mad at someone this long. "I'm not mad at you, Xander."

"You're not?" Xander asks with a smile on his face, but that smile quickly disappeared when Vida, Chip and Clare shot him a look. "I mean…are you sure?"

"You were right, sis."

Vida's confused. "I was?"

"Yeah. If I just told Nick about my feelings for him, then this all wouldn't have happened."

"You know Maddie, it's never too late to tell someone about your true feelings," said the red haired ranger.

"If I knew where to find him."

"I know where he is." All eyes are turned on Phineas.

"Phineas, this is serious."

"I am serious. I know where to find him."

Xander, Vida, Chip and Madison looked at each other. "I'm not sure about this."

"Unless you have a better idea."

Then Madison turns to Phineas. "Alright. I'll follow you."

"Great."

"Just let me say goodbye to Ben for a moment."

The teens are walking inside the gym. Everyone's still dancing and enjoying the dance. Vida quickly walked to the DJ table when she sees that Toby is looking for some records. Madison sees Ben talking to some friends at the refreshment table. She walked over to him. He turns around and smiles when he sees her. "Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. I actually have to go now."

"So soon?"

"Something came up."

"Alright, let me take you home."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Maddie, I'm not going to let you walk home all by yourself."

"I won't be alone. And I'm not going home. I'm trying to find Nick."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it, Ben. But I really have to find him."

"Are you serious? Maddie, the guy doesn't appreciate you."

"What?"

"I mean, he broke your heart ones, he will do it again. He's nothing, but selfish and arrogant. And he made a complete fool of himself during the swordfight. He doesn't deserve you."

"If there's someone who's a fool, it's me."

"Why him, Maddie? Why in the world would you eventually choose for someone who doesn't even admit his feelings for you?"

"Because…I love him."

And with those last words, Madison walked away, leaving Ben all speechless in the gym. Meanwhile, Chip and Clare are dancing, but their dance got interrupted by none other than LeeLee.

"Has anyone seen my date?"

"Your date? Oh, you mean Nick?"

"No, I was talking about Brad Pitt. Duh!"

"He left."

"He left? Without me? This is unbelievable. He lost one lousy fight and he just leaves me like that?"

"Don't worry, LeeLee. Madison went already after him."

"Madison? Madison Rocca?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Madison can comfort the…hurt and sensitive Nick…in her own way."

"Ugh! Men!"

Chip and Clare watch and smile as LeeLee left the gym in anger. "I never knew you could be so cruel, Chip."

"Why thank you."

The 2 smile at each other. At that moment, Vida joins them. "Hey, has anyone seen Xander?"

"The last time I saw him he said he was going outside on the football field to get some fresh air."

"Oh, I see."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"No, no, no. This is typically Xander. Always runs away when there's a problem. Never wants to finish a conversation he started on."

"Well, it's a good thing you're too stubborn to let him do that." Vida smiles when Chip replied. He's right. Vida and Xander may argue a lot, but she has never given up on him. "Go, V. Talk to him."

"But the dance... I mean, I'm here with you."

"Oh, I'm sure Xander wouldn't mind that I borrowed his date." Clare laughs when Chip spins her around. "Go now."

Vida smiles at her friends and left the gym to find Xander. Once she arrived on the football field, she saw Xander standing in the middle of the field, throwing a football in the air. "Never thought you had a thing for football." Xander quickly turned around when he hears a familiar voice. When he saw Vida, he totally forgot that he threw the football in the air and had to catch it. Instead, the ball felt on his head and Xander yelled in pain. Vida quickly walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his head where the ball hit him and then looked at Vida. "What are you doing here?"

A smile and lovely smile appears on Vida, while she looks at Xander. "Looking for my Peter Pan."

Xander's looking at her smile and was lost in it. But then looks away. "I screwed up. I screwed up everything. Thanks to me your sister is a mess now."

"Maddie will be fine. Don't worry about it. You have made a mistake…oke, you made a huge mistake."

"Thanks, V. I feel so much better now."

"Nobody is perfect, Xander. But just think about it, 10 years later when we think of this moment, we'll only be laughing. I mean, do you know how many mistakes we all have made since we met? It's alright to make mistakes, because we'll learn from those mistakes and it only will make us stronger."

Xander took her hands and looked into her eyes. "My biggest mistake is…that I haven't told you about my feelings in the first place."

"It's never too late for that."

Xander touched her face. It was now or never. "I love you, V. From all the girls I met…It has always been you."

Vida blushes. "Good. That means I don't have to spray you with my fairy powder to get the truth out of you."

"Fairy powder? I don't believe in fairies, V."

"You don't believe in fairies? You know, if you don't believe in them, a fairy will drop death in here, right now."

"So, you want me to clap? To keep the fairy alive?"

"No, you'll have to kiss the fairy."

"Wait a sec, that's not correct. I have read the books and saw the movie, and according to them, you'll have to clap…"

"Xander!"

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Xander couldn't help it, but smile after Vida's request. He moved his head closer to hers and their lips touched each others. The moment he has been waiting for is finally happening. They parted for air. Vida's eyes were still closed and it seems her mind is still stuck with the kiss that just has happened. "Wow. I knew a first kiss should be fantastic, but this was…wow."

"Makes me want a second kiss. What about you?"

Vida smiles and put her arms around Xander's neck, while Xander's hands are around Vida's waist. They moved closer and kissed. For tonight, they have already forgotten the fights and argue of these past days, and seem drowned in their kiss. A happy ending for this couple. Will that also happen to Nick and Madison?

**End Chapter 18.

* * *

Sighs Oke, one couple is done, one to go! Hope you liked the Vida/Xander pairing! In the next chappie it will reveal if Nick & Madison are ending up together. I'll also announce that the next chappie will also the be the final chapter of the story. Yeah! We've finally come to an end!**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I have no idea until when you can vote for the Hope for the World Fanfic. Just keep voting! LOL As for my grammer, I'll try to improve this. English isn't my native language, plus the grammer isn't my strong side. But I'll keep practising and improving!**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I still need to finish the last lines of the chappie. Don't forget to leave a review behind! Always happy to read my viewers comments! **


	19. Chapter 19: I BELIEVE IN YOU

**Chapter 19: I BELIEVE IN YOU**

While, Chip and Clare are still enjoying the dance at Briarwood, and Vida and Xander found each other on the school's football field. Nick is sitting on a rock outside of Rootcore all by himself, thinking about what happened at school. Suddenly the entrance of Rootcore opens and Nick saw it was Udonna. She walked over to him.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a High school dance, right now?"

"The party has already ended for me."

"What happened?"

"I thought I could impress Maddie, but I made a complete fool of myself tonight. Udonna?"

"Yes."

"Why me?

"I don't understand your question."

"Why did you pick me to be the Red Ranger? Why did you choose me to lead a team, when I don't even know how to win someone's heart?"

"A battle and love are 2 different things, Nick. A battle gives you many chances to win and lose. With love, you'll get many chances to lose, but only one chance to win."

"Great, another riddle. Just what I need tonight."

"Don't give up Nick on her, Nick."

"I'm not. I just don't think she wants to see me again after what happened at the dance."

"Are you sure about that?" Udonna smiles and made a head hint that Nick should turn around. When Nick turns around, he sees Phineas and Madison walking his way.

"I told you he was here." Says the Troblin to the blue beauty.

Nick quickly stood up and they stood face to face with each other. "Maddie?"

"Hey Nick."

Udonna and Phineas look at each other and felt that 4 people are too much. "I think you can handle it from here."

Nick smiles at Udonna. "Thanks Udonna." She smiles back and walked back inside Rootcore. Phineas smiles as the sorceress walking back inside, leaving the 2 lovebirds facing each other. Then they looked at Phineas.

"Oh, don't say it. I know what you mean. You 2 want to be left alone for now. I have seen this before, I know exactly where this is going. I had the same situation a week ago with 2 trolls…"

"Thank you, Phineas," said the fearless leader.

"Gotcha." Phineas went on his way through the forest, leaving Nick alone with Madison. Nick didn't know what to say when he faces the blue beauty. Finally, they are alone together, and he doesn't know what to say. "So, how did you find me?"

"Actually, Phineas brought me here."

"Really? Oh, right, the forest is his territory. How could I forget?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed the sword fight back in the gym, but I lost. Kinda humiliating if I stick around, don't you think?"

"Why did you challenge Ben to a fight in the first place?"

"Because…I hate his guts. I always wanted to kick his butt. Unfortunately, I failed tonight."

"Don't play games with me now, Nick."

"I think you know why."

"Maybe. I just wanna hear it from you."

"Alright, here's the truth. I know this will sound a little bit selfish, but I don't like to see you with another guy, who's not me. I was jealous at Ben, because he was with you. I couldn't stand it when he held your hands, when he touched you. It should have been me holding you."

Maddie blushes when Nick took her hands and moved her closer to him. "I feel the same way when I saw you with LeeLee."

"Maddie, LeeLee means nothing to me. And that kiss…"

"I know. Vida and the guys told me everything."

"They told me everything too. I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"When I saw you with Ben tonight, I really was starting to believe that you wanted him back."

"I'm not. Ben and I, we can't be together."

"Why not?" Madison looked away, but Nick held up her chin, so she couldn't look anywhere except in his lovely eyes. "Why can't you be with him?"

"Because…I'm in love with you." A smile appeared on Nick's face. Finally he gets to hear the words he always wanted to hear. He moved his head closer and Madison followed his lead. Their lips were about to touch. Suddenly lights around them went on and music started to play. The forest looks magical around the lovebirds. Then they see Phineas standing on a hill with a wand in his hand.

"Udonna said it might come in handy. Another thing I never forget when I have a plan. When I share my plans with others, always make sure there's a plan B. You 2 enjoy your evening. And don't forget to…you know…kiss." The Troblin left in laughter, leaving the 2 teens blushing.

"So…can I have this dance?" Nick asked as he reaches out his hand to her to receive Madison's hand. She accepted.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**I never believed in fairy tales**_

_**Though sometimes I wish I could  
I never believed that golden slippers **_

_**Could ever find the perfect foot  
I never believed in magic**_

_**Or that wishes could come true  
But your very first kiss changed all this**_

_**Something only you could do  
**_

_**You made me a believer**_

_**You made me trust again  
You showed there's a pot of gold**_

_**At every rainbow's end**_

_**I believe in you   
I swear that forever from today**_

_**No one will ever take your place  
I believe in you  
And I believe our love will last always**_

They danced under the moonlight that was shining bright and clear on them. Nick suddenly had to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking about something. Whoever thought that this mess was all caused by our friends and that actually a Troblin saved the day? With a little help of magic."

"I thought you didn't believe in magic," said Madison with a teasing voice.

"I believe in you." They smiled at each other, and Nick started to move his head closer to hers. With no friends or Troblins disturbing them, their lips finally touched each other's. A kiss they've longed for so long. And nobody could ruin that moment.

Hours later, back at Briarwood High, everyone's still having a great time. Chip and Clare are dancing with ach other, having the time of their lives. At that moment, Phineas joins them.

"So, how did it go?"

"Let's just say, better late than never." Chip and Clare were happy when they know what Phineas meant and hugged each other. Suddenly the music was stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and looked around.

"What's happening?"

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me."

"We know you didn't do it, Phineas. It's probably the end of the dance."

Everyone kept looking around and waited for something to happen. Chip, Clare and Phineas saw Xander and Vida entering the gym with their hands intertwined. They look happy.

"Well, you 2 have been gone for quite a long time," said the red haired ranger with a huge smile on his face.

"We've…talked." Replied Xander while he looks to Vida very much in love.

Chip and Phineas both looked at each other. "Yeah, right." They both replied.

Xander then looks at Clare. He felt guilty for leaving her side. "Clare, I'm sorry about tonight…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that things have finally worked out between the 2 of you. Besides, I had a great time with Chip. He's actually a very talented dancer."

"Way to go, Chip."

At that moment, Nick and Madison quickly join them. "Hey guys. Hope we're not too late for the ending."

The teens all look at the intertwined hands of Nick and Madison. "I see, another happy ending has strike Briarwood tonight." Nick and Madison both blush.

"I'm glad the 2 of you are together. Finally."

Madison walks over to her sister. "Thank you for everything, sis."

"Me?"

"Yeah, for organizing the whole dance. Just to bring me and Nick together."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Vida pulled Madison in a sister hug. "Just for the record, if you ever do something like this for me, I'll kill you." Madison and Vida shared a laugh.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention, please?" Everybody turn to Toby who's on stage with a mic in his hand. "Thank you. As you know, this dance has come to an end. But before we end it, I want a huge applaud to someone who made this dance possible. A huge thank you to the organizer of this dance. Thanks to her, we wouldn't be here, having the time of out lives. Miss Vida Rocca." Everyone clapped and cheered. Xander gave her a kiss and Vida blushed from all the attention she's getting. "Aright, as you know, we all are dressed this way to win a costume contest. I gotta tell you, it was really hard for me to choose a winner, because I have never seen so many fantastic costumes in one room. But I managed to choose a winner from all of you. This person has the most original costume of all. It's something I have never seen before in my life. It almost looked real." Toby grabs the flowers from the table behind him. "The winner of the costume contest is…Phineas!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer. Phineas was stunned when he hears his name. " I won? I really won?"

"Go Phineas!"

Phineas walked over to the stage and received the flowers from Toby. "Congratulations, Phineas."

The teens were laughing when they saw the Troblin on stage. Nick took Madison's hand and she turns to him. "Disappointed you didn't win the contest?"

Madison then turns around looking at Phineas, who's waving to the cheering crowd. He looks so happy. Then she turns back to Nick and looked him in the eyes. "Nah, Phineas deserves it. And I agree with Toby, he did have to most original costume of us all."

Nick smiles when Madison put her arms around him. "I still think it suppose to be you winning that prize."

"I already have my prize." They both smiled at each other and kissed. While everyone was cheering and clapping for Phineas, Nick and Madison were living in their own world.

After a night of joy and happy endings, a new day broke through. For the 5 teens it means a new working day. Chip's walking to the Rock Porium. He arrived at the entrance of the shop, until he hears a car from behind. He turns around and saw Xander and Vida inside. He couldn't believe who was actually sitting behind the wheel.

"Morning, Chip."

Xander and Vida both step out of the car and held each other's hands.

"Was there a full moon last night?"

"What?"

"Since when do you let Xander drive your car?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend now…so, I think it doesn't hurt to let him drive my car once in a while."

"Oke…where's Madison?"

"Right there." Xander pointed out to the bike with 2 people in it, which drove towards their direction. The bike stopped in front of the 3 teens. Nick and Madison both took off their helmets. "Hey Chip."

"Oke, I think the world has gone crazy. First Vida is letting Xander drive her car, and now Madison is actually on a bike. The world has gone mad."

"You let Xander drive your car? Wow." Nick asked all surprised. He knew Vida would never let him do that.

"Well, since Vida and I are officially a couple, it won't be the last time you see me driving in her car."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, Aussie boy. I didn't say you could drive my car all the time."

"Come on, V. It's just a car. Get over yourself. Give yourself a break."

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Xander moved closer and kissed her. "I hate you too."

"I hate you more." Vida replied with a devilish smile on her face.

"Not as much as I do." They smiled and kissed each other. Then they enter the store hand in hand, leaving Nick, Madison and Chip confused behind.

"It's good to see some things never change." With those words, Chip followed Vida and Xander into the store. Madison couldn't help, but laugh.

"You know, it's really amazing your sister and Xander ended up together."

"Oh, well, magic."

"You want to see something magical?" Nick grabbed Madison by her waist and started to kiss her with passion. They parted for the lack of air.

Madison puts her arms around Nick's neck. "I can totally feel the magic." They kissed again. Suddenly that kiss was disturbed by Nick's headache.

"Nick!" A few seconds later, Nick's headache disappeared. "Nick, are you alright?" Nick turns to his girlfriend, who seems to be panicked and he didn't want to make her more worried than she already is. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just a little headache. That's all."

"Oke. We better go inside before Toby starts to yell again."

"You go ahead. I'll be right there in a sec."

"Alright. I'll see you inside." Madison was about to leave, but turns back to Nick. She was still worried. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Nick walked over to her and kissed on her lips. "I'm fine now."

Madison smiles and was about to enter the store, but had to turn around one more time. "I love you."

Nick smiles at her and watch as Madison disappears inside the store. Suddenly he gets a headache again. It was Koragg's voice. _"You think you will live happily ever after? With your friends? In this town? You really think you and that Blue Witch will stay together? Soon, Red Ranger! When the time is right! You will lose everything that is dear to you! Everything!"_

With those words, the Nick's headache disappeared. He started to think what Koragg just said. Was it just a threat or it really going to happen? Everything he has fought for, everything he has been gone through…is he really going to lose it? Question is, was this thread meant just to scare Nick or there's battle coming up. A battle where he has to sacrifice everything he loves.

**THE END?

* * *

**

**Yeah! Nick & Maddie did end up together! Yeah! The song that has been used in this fic is from Joe & 'N Sync with 'I believe in you'. Duh! LOL. This was the final chapter of the fanfic...or maybe not. If you really want a sequel of this fic, let me know. Keep the reviews coming and there migth be sequel. Don't forget to vote for the Hope of the World Fanfic! **

** Thanks again everyone for all of your reviews! It has been a real pleasure to write this story for you!  
**


End file.
